El Poder de la Sangre
by Oneirokynigos22
Summary: Nada es lo que parece. Harry Potter no es el niño que todos piensan que es, él tiene un gran secreto que cambiará el rumbo a la historia. Un secreto que ni él mismo conoce completamente. Separado de su familia cuando solo tenía un año de edad y unos padres que no descansarán hasta encontrarlo cambiarán el rumbo de la historia. Pareja principal chico/chico.
1. Información

Esta historia contendrá muy poca violencia. Se basará principalmente en la evolución de los personajes a partir de la revelación de mentiras y manipulaciones.

También mostrará a un Harry mas independiente y menos confiado con las personas que le han hecho daño. Regresará el daño que le hicieron mas no será su prioridad. Lo más importante para él será ser feliz con su familia y su pareja.

El mundo de Percy Jackson también será distinto, aunque no mucho.

Está planeada como Slash, aunque podría contener un poco de todo.

¿Lemon? Tal vez, en un futuro lejano. Aunque aún no estoy segura, no me sale muy bien.

La pareja principal ya está definida mas es una sorpresa. Las demás parejas aún las estoy pensando.

La pareja de Harry/Harrison será hombre, en eso no habrá cambio. Solo tendrá una pareja, un alma gemela.

En este fic Tom/Voldemort no será el malvado de la historia. No por completo, al menos. Ese puesto lo ocupa alguien mas, alguien muy obvio.

Sorpresas inesperadas respecto a algunos personajes.

Esta de mas decir que el mundo de Harry Potter y el de Percy Jacksok no me pertenece, solo juego con ambos. Los autores ya los conocemos todos, J. K. Rowling y Rick Riordan.

 **Historia reeditada...**


	2. Descripción

**Nada es lo que parece.**

 _Eso Harry Potter lo aprendió desde niño, siempre supo que había algo en él, una fuerza extraña que solo él tenía y por eso sus tíos lo odiaban, lo llamaban monstruo._

 **Harry Potter no es el niño que todos piensan que es, él tiene un gran secreto que cambiará el rumbo a la historia.**

 _Ese gran secreto será lo suficientemente poderoso para cambiar los planes hechos por un pequeño número del personas._

 **Separado de su familia cuando solo tenía un año de edad y unos padres que no descansarán hasta encontrarlo.**

 _Harry sólo quiere saber todo lo que se le ha estado ocultando por esas personas que dicen querer lo mejor para él._

 **Unos padres desesperados por recuperar a su hijo serán capaces de cualquier cosa, incluso romper sus propia reglas.**

 _Ellos solo quieren volver a ser felices y para lograrlo necesitan de regreso a su hijo._

 **Personas que ayudarán a Harry a superar los obstáculos que se presenten en el camino.**

 _Ellos lo ayudarán en lo que puedan, lo hacen porque lo aprecian, porque lo quieren._


	3. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Harrison Di Olimpo fue un niño feliz durante su primer año, sus padres, hermanos y hermanas lo amaban mas que a nada y él podía sentir ese amor.

Él era el que mantenía la paz en el Olimpo, desde que nació no hubo otra pelea entre los dioses, una sonrisa en su dulce rostro era suficiente para calmar a cualquiera.

Un niño que desde bebé mostró una belleza y una dulzura insuperable. Era la adoración de todos. Incluso habían pequeñas peleas para decidir quién podía cuidarlo.

Harrison era el resultado de mezclar la sangre de los tres grandes. Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, los felices y orgullosos padres del hermoso niño. Ellos habían decidido parar las guerras y rencillas que pudieran tener y para ello necesitaban un motivo, un poderoso motivo, ¿y qué más poderoso que un hijo de los tres?

Harrison nació un 31 de julio del año 1980. El día mas feliz para todos.

El niño era hermoso, con su cabello alborotado color negro, sus ojos verdes con pequeños puntos grises y su piel pálida.

Era una mezcla perfecta de sus padres.

Y parecía haber hechizado a todos con su dulzura.

El niño recibió poderes que los demás Dioses estuvieron encantados de otorgarle.

De Artemisa recibió el don de comunicarse con los animales.

Afrodita le dio algo que en un futuro agradecería, un alma gemela. El tener un alma gemela evitaría que otras personas intenten jugar con los sentimientos del hermoso niño. Todos se lo agradecieron, nadie deseaba ver al niño con un corazón roto. No querían ese sufrimiento para él.

Apolo le dio el don del arte; podría realizar pinturas, dibujos, podría cantar y tocar cualquier tipo de instrumento, desde el mas fácil al mas complejo. Algo que muchos dirían que era un don inservible.

De Ares tendría la fuerza para superar cualquier obstáculo. Esto ayudaría demasiado al niño.

Atenea le dio el don de retener información, una memoria increíble que le sería de mucha ayuda. Los mortales lo llamarían Memoria Eidetica, pero era mucho mas complejo que eso.

Dionisio prometió llevarlo a las mejores fiestas cuando Harrison fuera mayor, eso no les pareció a los demás Dioses, aunque dos de ellos ya planeaban unirse a Dionisio.

Hestia le otorgó poder sobre el fuego. Ese poder iba a crecer con el tiempo para que no fuera peligroso para Harrison.

Hermes le dio sentido del humor como bromista que era, aseguró que no quería como hermano a alguien malhumorado.

Ahora el niño era mas poderoso que todos ellos.

Todo era paz y felicidad en el Olimpo.

Pero era demasiado bueno para durar.

Los dioses nunca sospecharon ni imaginaron que alguien fuera capás de arrebatarles la felicidad en un segundo.

Todo cambió el 30 de agosto de 1981.

Los dioses hablaban de los cambios que harían tanto en el Olimpo como en la tierra mientras una sombra asechaba al pequeño Harrison, el niño era demasiado pequeño e inocente para siquiera imaginar que lo utilizarían para hacer daño a las personas que él amaba.

Esa misteriosa sombra pasó uno de sus dedos por la frente del pequeño mientras murmuraba unas palabras y eso puso en un sueño profundo al niño. Tenía que apresurarse así que la misteriosa sombra tomó al pequeño Harrison y se fue del Olimpo con el pequeño en brazos.

Hermes, Dios de los ladrones y otras cosas mas, sintió lo que había sucedido. De inmediato informó que algo andaba mal con el pequeño Harrison y todos se aparecieron en la habitación del niño, solo para encontrarla vacía. Sabían que la persona que lo había hecho era alguien que ellos conocían, nadie extraño podía entrar al Olimpo sin que ellos lo supieran.

Los Dioses nunca habían sentido un dolor tan grande como el que sintieron al ver que su pequeño niño, ese al que amaban tanto y les daba felicidad, había desaparecido.

Ese día los Dioses hicieron lo que muy pocas veces en toda su existencia habían hecho; lloraron, todos y cada uno de ellos. Los que mas sufrían eran los tres grandes; Zeus, Poseidón y Hades.

Las lágrimas que derramaban se cristalizaban, eso pasaba cuando los sentimientos eran demasiado profundos y en esos momentos sentían un gran dolor en su corazón.

Ese día muchos mortales sintieron la rabia y el dolor de los Dioses. Hubo muchos muertos por las devastadoras tormentas, tsunamis y sismos que hubo en todo el mundo, pensaron y afirmaron que había sido el principio del fin del mundo.

Tanto fue el desastre que causaron que incluso los magos lo sintieron.

Mientras los Dioses azotaban al mundo con su rabia y su sufrimiento, la extraña y misteriosa sombra llegaba a una casa.

Las personas que habitaban dicha casa emanaban una energía que seguramente mantendría al niño fuera del radar de los Dioses. Había estudiado a muchas personas pero ellos eran muy poderosos y capaces de ocultar al niño. Los Dioses nunca lo encontrarían con esas personas y además el niño viviría bien y feliz. Esa era una lección para los Dioses, no deseaba el mal para ese niño inocente de los actos realizados por los Dioses. El niño aún no había hecho nada malo.

Dejó al niño en la puerta y liberó un poco de su poder para llamar la atención de quien estuviera dentro y se marchó tan rápido como había llegado, no sin antes intentar un bloqueo la mente del niño.

Sabía que el niño al ser hijo de los Tres Grandes su mente era prodigiosa y recordaría a sus padres, algo que no le convenía que pasara. Así que intentó bloquear sus recuerdos.

Estaba consciente que el niño era poderoso por si mismo y su fuerza aumentó por los dones que recibió pero tenía que hacerlo, no era algo que quisiera pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Lamentablemente para esa persona el bloqueo no duraría mas que unos pocos años.

Una lástima que otras personas sí deseaban el mal para el niño.

Que mal que algunos ya tuvieran planes, unos planes malvados.


	4. Capítulo 1

Era el final del cuarto año de Harry Potter en Howgarts, el día anterior había recorrido ese maldito laberinto y salvado a Cedric de una muerte a manos de Pettigrew y Voldemort.

Voldemort había regresado y trató de matarlo. Por suerte, tanto él como Cedric salieron relativamente ilesos de ese hecho. Solo unos cuantos golpes y rasguños sin importancia.

Ron y Hermione no paraban de atosigarlo intentando que les contara todo lo que pasó en el cementerio con Voldemort.

Claro que Harry sabía que Dumbledore los había enviado y ellos como buenos seguidores del viejo seguían sus ordenes sin cuestionar.

Por eso había hecho todo lo posible por perderlos.

Era de noche y Harry Potter se encontraba a la orilla del lago negro, estaba con algunos de sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos no esos que solo fingían una amistad hacía él para recibir alguna recompensa. De estos últimos había infinidad, tanto en el colegio como en el mundo en general.

Sus amigos no eran otros que criaturas del mismo bosque prohibido.

Un hermoso unicornio, un fénix que encontró cuando paseaba por el bosque y del que nadie sabia de su existencia, una Doxy, una pequeña centauro que era muy linda y un pequeño basilisco que podía controlar su mirada de muerte.

Harry en su segundo año había encontrado el huevo de basilisco en la Cámara Secreta y ayudó a que naciera dándole un poco de su magia, lo vio nacer y la serpiente desde pequeña lo consideraba un padre, nadie sabia de él.

Harry intentaba distraerse de sus pensamientos, los cuales no eran lindos.

Estaba recordando todo lo que ha vivido en todos esos largos años con sus tíos y después en Hogwarts.

Primero sus tíos, desde muy pequeño, lo trataban pésimo y cada que podían lo llamaban por nombres denigrantes, desde fenómeno a monstruo y que era un error que haya nacido.

Por un corto periodo de tiempo realmente creyó las palabras de sus tíos.

Cuando tenía 4 años descubrió por accidente que podía entender a cualquier animal, desde el más pequeño al mas grande. Todo comenzó cuando era perseguido por su primo y se encontró de cara con un perro rabioso, su primo salió corriendo pero Harry quedó inmóvil por el miedo. Se dio cuenta que, extrañamente, entendía lo que decía el perro ¿o ladraba el perro? Y Harry comenzó a hablarle intentando apaciguarlo y que no le hiciera nada, pero cuál fue la sorpresa de ambos al notar que podían entenderse.

Al final Harry terminó con un nuevo amigo que lo protegería durante un tiempo de los niños abusivos que lo perseguían.

Lamentablemente su amigo murió y Harry volvió a quedarse solo, sin nadie que lo escuchara o lo protegiera.

Después de ese suceso Harry comenzó a pensar que sus tíos tenían razón al decir que era un fenómeno, nadie podía hablar con los animales y que él pudiera hacerlo confirmaba que no eran normal.

Ese fue un miedo durante su niñez, temía que hubiera algo malo en él y que por eso merecía los golpes que de daba su tío para sacar de él su anormalidad.

A muy temprana edad comenzó a desarrollar habilidades que nadie mas tenía; podía hablar con los animales, controlar en cierta medida el fuego y algunas ocasiones surgía de él una gran fuerza, veía fantasmas, controlaba el aire y el agua y podía respirar dentro de ésta.

Aunque también podía hacer cosas mas normales; su memoria era realmente buena, podía recordar prácticamente cualquier cosa, tenía afinidad a la música y al dibujo que es lo que mas le gustaba hacer.

Cuando llegó su carta de Hogwarts se alegró demasiado ¡No era un fenómeno! Al fin había encontrado una respuesta para sus habilidades.

Pero, para su decepción, nadie podía hacer lo que él. Nadie podía manejar el agua o el aire, incluso investigó y se dio cuenta que a eso se le denominaba Magia Elemental y era ilegal, cosa que él no entendía. Aunque había una gran diferencia entre lo que hacia y ese tipo de magia, él no necesitaba de hechizos para controlar los elementos.

Otra cosa de la que se dio cuenta es que la mayoría de los magos (¿o serán todas las personas en general?) se mostraban de una forma con él pero eso solo era un engaño.

Todos querían obtener algo de él, querían utilizarlo de alguna manera.

Lo confirmó con sus supuestos mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Ron Weasley, un niño flojo, envidioso y ambicioso que deseaba muchas cosas pero no hacía nada por ganarlas, nunca se esforzaba por nada. Harry aun se preguntaba cómo es que había creído en ese niño, cómo es que había caído en la supuesta amistad de ese imbécil que solo se aprovechaba de la buena voluntad de Harry.

Hermione, la supuesta mejor alumna de Hogwarts de su año y mejor amiga de Harry. Ella era otra que durante años lo había engañado. Mostrándose amable y complaciente con él, fingiendo amistad y brindándole ayuda con sus trabajos escolares, lo que ella hacía era sabotearlo.

Harry no se daba cuenta por estar concentrado en investigar sus habilidades y lidiando año tras año con un loco obsesionado en matarlo.

Comenzó a sospechar de sus supuestos amigos cuando Ronald no le creyó que no había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. Hermione prácticamente hizo lo mismo que Ron aunque después quiso remediarlo.

Muy tarde porque confirmaron las sospechas de Harry.

A Harry nunca le había gustado usar a nadie y mucho menos a sus queridos amigos pero quería saber la verdad sobre Ronald y Hermione, así como también de sus otros amigos.

Les pidió el favor a un grupo de serpientes amigas suya y ellas aceptaron vigilar a los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Fue una espera horrible para Harry, se había mentalizado para cualquier cosa.

Después de la primera prueba sus amigas le dieron pésimas noticias. Habían estado siguiendo a Hermione y ella las guió a una plática entre el director, Ronald, Ginny y Molly Weasley. Ahí se enteraron que dichos Weasley fingían cariño hacia él porque Dumbledore les pagaba con dinero que le pertenecía a Harry. El director le estaba ofreciendo más dinero a Ron para que se disculpara y siguiera con la farsa de la amistad con Harry. Ronald por supuesto aceptó, no podía negarse cuando le ofrecían una gran cantidad de galeones.

Mientras que Molly y Ginny pedían consejo sobre una poción que pensaban administrarle para que se enamorara de la niña y se casara con ella.

Harry se sintió muy mal con esta información, él creyó durante un tiempo estar enamorado de Ginevra. Pero ahora tenia esa información y evitaría que ellas le administraran esa poción.

Mientras que Hermione era la encargada de darle reportes de todo lo que hacia Harry; a dónde iba, qué leía y con quién hablaba.

Eso partió el corazón de Harry y lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

Tal era su tristeza que no notó que sus lágrimas no eran líquidas.

Pero sus amigas, las serpientes, intentando consolarlo le platicaron de las personas que sí lo querían y creían en él incondicionalmente.

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Fred, George y Percy Weasley, Neville, Luna, Cedric, Susan Bones... Entre otros pocos.

Harry organizó una reunión con cada uno de ellos y logró formar una especie de alianza entre todos. El mas fácil, sorprendentemente, fue Malfoy.

Draco siempre había querido ser su amigo pero se había ofendido y sentido herido y rechazado cuando Harry eligió a Ron antes que a él.

Eran un grupo muy unido, indestructible y secreto. Se apoyaban entre ellos.

Harry con el dolor de su corazón envió a investigar a Sirius y Remus.

Afortunadamente las noticias fueron buenas y ambos merodeadores le eran fieles a él, desde hacía tiempo Remus y Sirius sospechaban de Dumbledore y sus planes para con Harry.

Tanto Remus como Sirius se habían desilusionado del viejo mago, ya no creían ciegamente en todo lo que decía y no hacían todo lo que les ordenaba.

Incuso Harry se enteró que su padrino planeaba "secuestrarlo" de la casa de sus tíos, a donde Dumbledore quería enviarlo sin escuchar la opinión de Sirius, y el saber eso hizo que Harry odiara mas a Dumbledore y el cariño que sentía por Sirius creciera infinitamente.

Harry quería hablar con su padrino y lo haría la noche siguiente cuando lo viera en la Casa de los Gritos donde Sirius lo había citado para, con palabras de Sirius, darle una información que le interesaba y que ya era hora que supiera aunque viejos locos dijeran que no era tiempo.

Esa información sería de gran ayuda.

Cambiaría el curso de la historia y de la vida de Harry Potter.


	5. Capítulo 2

Harry corría tan rápido como podía aunque sentía que no avanzaba lo suficientemente rápido.

Llegaba tarde a la Casa de los Gritos donde su padrino lo había citado urgentemente.

No había podido deshacerse de Ron y Hermione por mas excusas que daba.

Tuvo que esperar a que se durmieran para poder sacar su capa invisible y el mapa para evitar encontrarse con alguien.

Así que, por supuesto, llegaba tarde.

Estaba retrasado por mas de una hora y no sabía si todavía encontraría a Sirius, tal vez se había cansado de esperar o pensó que no llegaría y se fue.

Después de lo que le parecieron años por fin llegó al lugar.

No paró a descansar ni un momento y corrió todo el túnel que llevaba a la Casa de los Gritos. Llegó sudado y sin aire pero feliz de haberlo logrado, aunque se preguntaba por qué en esa ocasión la extraña fuerza que surgía algunas veces le había fallado.

Ya lo investigaría después, ahora tenia mejores cosas que hacer.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Sirius preguntó de forma burlona al ver a su querido ahijado tan cansado. Y es que él no esperaba que Harry llegara así, aunque tampoco le extrañó.

– No, estoy bien. Perdona por llegar tarde. Ahora lo que necesito es saber para qué me querías ver aquí ¿qué es tan urgente que tenía que ser a escondidas?

– Espera un momento – dijo Sirius mientras se ponía de pie y lanzaba hechizos de privacidad, aunque estaban solos nunca estaba de mas ser precavido. – Primero que nada, vengo a asegurarme que estas bien, no me fío del todo de Dumbledore. Pero ahora que veo que estas físicamente bien, lo mas importante, ¿cómo estas emocionalmente?

Sirius en verdad se preocupaba por él, se dio cuenta Harry y decidió confiar en su padrino. Necesitaba exteriorizar lo que sentía ¿y qué mejor que con una persona que lo quería? Además que estaba seguro que Sirius lo apoyaría en cualquier cosa.

– ¿Cómo esperas que esté, Sirius? Hace prácticamente nada luché contra Voldemort y no pude evitar que volviera, solo pude salvar a Cedric de una muerte segura, que ya es algo al menos y no me arrepiento porque es mi amigo – comenzó Harry que ya no podía parar de hablar y Sirius no quería interrumpirlo por mas dudas que tuviera, era la primera vez que su ahijado hablaba de lo que sentía, primera vez que demostraba que con él se sentía lo suficientemente seguro y que confiaba en él – Unos meses atrás descubrí que mi vida no era mas que un plan lleno de manipulaciones, mentiras y engaños por parte de la gran mayoría de las personas que quería – En esa parte Sirius se puso nervioso y Harry lo notó aunque se guardó ese dato – mis supuestos mejores amigos solo están a mi lado por órdenes de Dumbledore quien les paga a ambos CON MI DINERO para que vigilen todo lo que hago y seguir sin rechistar las órdenes del director, no puedo leer un libro o caminar por un pasillo sin que Hermione se lo comunique y eso ya lo he comprobado. La señora Weasley solo se comporta cariñosa conmigo porque quiere que me case con su hija y así tener todo el patrimonio Potter en sus manos y no dudo ni por un segundo que después de casarme con Ginny y dejarla embarazada yo sufriría algún accidente y moriría, eso seria muy conveniente para ellas, para ellas y para todos en realidad – Harry se paseaba por todos lados, gesticulando y hablando muy rápido que a Sirius le costaba seguirle el ritmo.

– ¡Espera! ¿Me estas diciendo que Albus-muchos nombres- Dumbledore ha estado robando dinero de tus cuentas? ¡¿Te enfrentaste al sin nariz?! ¿Y tu dinero se los da a ellos como pago para que te vigilen? ¡¿Te enfrentaste al sin nariz?! Siempre sospeché que Dumbledore era capás de muchas cosas ¿pero esto? ¡Esto ya es demasiado! ¿Quién se cree que es para controlar tu vida de esa forma? ¡¿Y los duendes le permiten que te siga robando?! ¡Tendré que hablar con el encargado de las cuentas Potter! Y tú me acompañarás por supuesto ¿y los Weasley? ¡Se las verán conmigo! Y de nuevo... ¡¿Te enfrentaste al sin nariz?! ¡Ese maldito viejo dijo que solo fueron Mortifagos!

Decir que Sirius estaba furioso y preocupado era poco, no podía creer que su ahijado; ese niño al que había amado en cuanto lo vio por primera vez y con el que había convivido tan poco tiempo cuando recién había llegado a la vida de sus amigos y que ahora sólo lo había visto algunos días en un año, le estuviera diciendo todo lo que había sufrido por causa de personas que él, Harry, quería.

Sabía que Harry había sufrido al enterarse de las verdaderas intensiones de sus supuestos amigos y si además a eso se le añade todo lo malo que ha vivido... así que sin aviso alguno lo abrazó.

Al principio Harry se puso tenso pero después se relajó en brazos de su padrino y se permitió derramar algunas lágrimas de tristeza.

Se permitió ser vulnerable por primera vez con Sirius. Demostrar que tenía sentimientos y que en esos momentos necesitaba el cariño verdadero de alguien.

– Te aseguro, Harry, que esas personas que han intentado engañarte, manipularte y jugar contigo lo pagarán muy caro. Te apoyaré, estaré a tu lado siempre y cuando tu lo quieras y necesites. Remus también lo está, esta dispuesto a todo por proteger a su manada y sabes que él te considera su pequeño cachorro, eres como un hijo para él. Él ya perdió a dos personas que él amaba, James y Lily, y no permitirá ni soportará perderte a ti también. No sufras por escorias que no merecen que las quieras, olvídalas e intenta seguir adelante y ser feliz apoyándote de personas que te queremos y amamos.

Después de algunos minutos más, se separaron y Harry intentaba disimular sus lágrimas, cosa que hizo que Sirius sonriera enternecido.

Harry era fuerte pero Sirius no olvidaba que aun era un niño que había sufrido a manos de personas que supuestamente lo habían querido.

– Si hay algo que necesites sólo dímelo cachorro, lo conseguiré para ti, lo que sea. Pero ahora tengo que contarte la principal razón de por qué estoy aquí. – dijo Sirius metiendo su mano en el bolsillo – Tal vez sea difícil de creer al principio pero debes saber que lo que te diré no es mas que la absoluta verdad.

Harry miraba y escuchaba atento a su padrino, nunca lo había visto tan serio.

Sirius sacó una pulsera sencilla y delgada, de cuero color azul oscuro de la que colgaban tres anillos.

La miró durante un segundo y un poco inseguro se la entregó a Harry.

Los anillos eran hermosos, no había otra forma se describirlos. Eran de un material parecido a la madera pero estaba seguro que no lo era y lo mas sorprendente era el pequeño mundo que contenían.

Los tres anillos tenían gravado el nombre Harrison.

En el interior del primero se distinguía claramente el fondo del mar, con algunos corales y pequeños peces coloridos, incluso se notaban algunas corrientes de agua. A Harry le parecía sumamente hermoso y el verlo removió algo en su mente, pero fue tan rápido que lo del pasar. El segundo era igual de bello y del mismo material que el primero, se podían apreciar algunas montañas, un grupo de aves y corrientes de aire. El tercer anillo era raro pero bello de alguna manera. Dentro de él se podía apreciar niebla y de esta salían dos manos sosteniendo diminutas esmeraldas. Era un anillo raro pero a Harry le encantó.

Harry de alguna manera sabía que ya había visto esos anillos antes y repentinamente imágenes llegaron a su mente. Un gran y hermoso castillo en las nubes, otro debajo de muchísima agua y otro más que era totalmente de color negro; muchas personas que lo miraban sonrientes y sus ojos expresaban un inmenso amor.

No sabía de dónde venían esas imágenes, qué eran esos lugares y quiénes eran esas personas que él estaba seguro de no haber visto nunca.

– ¿Por qué me das esto, Sirius? – dijo Harry levantando con dificultad la mirada de los hermosos anillos en su mano. Lo tenían hipnotizado, lo llamaban.

– Porque esa pulsera es tuya, te pertenece, ya no puedo seguir callando este secreto aunque Dumbledore diga que no estas preparado. Esta pulsera, Harry, la llevabas puesta cuando James y Lily te encontraron en la puerta de la mansión donde vivían.

 **Imágenes en Instagram: @elpoderdelasangre**


	6. Capítulo 3

Harry miraba impactado a su padrino.

No podía procesar la información que le había dado. ¿Cómo era eso de que lo habían encontrado? Eso quería decir que ¿Lily y James Potter no eran sus padres?

No quería creerlo, todos decían que él era idéntico a James con los ojos de Lily. ¿Y ahora Sirius le decía que ellos no eran sus verdaderos padres?

– Mira, Harry – habló Sirius comenzando a arrepentirse de decirle la verdad, tal vez Dumbledore tenía razón en ese tema – ¿estas enterado de la endogamia entre los magos, cierto? – Harry solo asintió aun abrumado, Draco le había explicado todo eso pero él no puso demasiada atención – Bueno, pues James era estéril por resultado de eso, la endogamia. Lily y él tenían muchas peleas porque ella anhelaba un hijo pero James, como es obvio, no podía dárselo y eso lo tenía demasiado triste. Fueron meses de tensión entre ellos, creo que incluso plantearon divorciarse. Pero el día 30 de agosto de 1981 todo cambió para ellos. Esa noche estábamos Remus, Lily, James y yo en la mansión Potter, estábamos hablando de la situación en el mundo mágico por causa de Voldrmort cuando percibimos una extraña energía. Esa energía era poderosa, pero por alguna extraña razón sentimos que él o ella no quería hacernos daño – En la voz de Sirius se notaba cierta tensión, nerviosismo, miedo y en su mirada se podía apreciar un poco se esperanza. – Todos salimos inmediatamente con las varitas preparadas, pensamos que era un ataque aunque no se sintiera como tal. Pero ¡cuál fue nuestra sorpresa! Lo único que había era un pequeño niño de aproximadamente un año. – Ahora en su mirada había un amor palpable, Harry no podía dejar de prestar atención al relato – Eras un niño hermoso, Harry. Lo sigues siendo, claro, no me malinterpretes. Tu cabello era de un profundo color negro, quiero decir, mas oscuro del color que tienes ahora. Tus ojos eran de un color verde increíble y lo mas curioso era tu mirada, era como si pudieras ver nuestra alma. Recuerdo que nos miraste tan intensamente durante un minuto y después nos sonreíste, era una sonrisa verdaderamente hermosa. – La mente de Sirius parecía estar enfocada en los recuerdos – Y tu piel era muy pálida. James y Lily quedaron tan encantados contigo y decidieron inmediatamente que iban a adoptarte. Aunque debo confesarte que por un segundo pasó por mi mente llevarte conmigo – Terminó Sirius con una sonrisa.

El rostro de Harry revelaba lo conmocionado que se encontraba. No podía creerlo ¿otro engaño mas? ¿Su vida en verdad era una farsa? ¿Es que nunca podría descanzar del dolor? ¿Había nacido solo para sufrir? ¿Para que las personas lo usen a su conveniencia? ¡¿Nunca sabría qué es la felicidad?! ¡Él solo quería tener control en su vida! ¡Hacer lo que se le viniera en gana sin tener a nadie que vigilara cada paso que daba!

– Sirius ¿estas diciendo que mis padres biológicos me abandonaron? ¿Que no me quisieron? ¿Que así sin mas me dejaron en la puerta de unos desconocidos? ¿Sin pararse a pensar que probablemente podría haber sido maltratado?

Harry lloraba, no podía evitarlo. Toda su vida había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. ¡Ya no podía soportarlo mas! ¿Es que en verdad no había alguien que lo quisiera? Pero qué decía, si sus padres no lo habían querido cuando era un bebé y decidieron abandonarlo.

Sirius lo abrazó, Harry se estremecía por el llanto que no podía controlar. Se arrepentía, se arrepentía inmensamente de haber hablado. Pero es que ya no podía seguir viendo a los ojos de su ahijado sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo diciéndole que sus padres verdaderos eran James y Lily.

Sirius pudo notar en la voz y en los ojos de su ahijado el dolor que le estaba provocando esta situación. Se sintió como un hijo de puta por hacerlo sufrir de esa manera y por un instante pensó, no por primera vez, que Dumbledore tenía razón al decir que Harry no estaba preparado para saber la verdad. Borró ese pensamiento rápidamente, no podía hacer nada ahora. Nada, solamente seguir adelante y estar para Harry en todo.

– De eso no puedo asegurar nada, Harry. No lo sé, no sé si tus padres biológicos te abandonaron o se vieron obligados a hacerlo, incluso puede existir la posibilidad de que te hayan raptado. Existen muchas variables y realmente no puedo decir algo de lo que no estoy seguro, no a menos que haya investigado.

– ¿Entonces no sabes nada de ellos? ¿No sabes quiénes son mis padres biológicos? ¿Si están vivos? ¿Muertos? – la desesperanza en la voz de Harry se podía notar aunque él deseara que no lo hiciera. No quería verse aun mas débil frente a Sirius.

Harry lo que mas deseaba en la vida era una familia y el sospechar que, probablemente, tendría unos padres vivos le había hecho ilusionarse. Pero si Sirius no sabía nada...

– No sé quiénes podrían ser tus padres biológicos. Lily y James no quisieron investigar, se negaron y nos prohibieron a Lunático y a mi hacerlo. Temían que si exponían el tema de un niño abandonado frente a las autoridades tus padres podrían arrepentirse y reclamarte para llevarte con ellos o tal vez ahí afuera había unos padres desesperados por encontrar a su hijo. James y Lily fueron egoístas en ese tema y estaban conscientes de eso. Ellos te amaron con todo su corazón, eso no lo dudes, eras el hijo que siempre quisieron y dedicaron el poco tiempo que tuvieron para amarte y hacerte feliz. Pero ¿sabes? Estoy casi seguro que tus padres biológicos no te abandonaron, si lo hubieran hecho ¿por qué dejar esa pulsera y los anillos contigo? Los anillos se ven extremadamente valiosos y si no te habías dado cuenta tienen grabado tu nombre, Lily y James te llamaron de esa forma pero de cariño te decían Harry y es así como todos te conocen. Tengo planeado ir con los duendes de Gringotts, estoy seguro que ellos pueden decirme algo sobre los anillos ¿Quieres venir? y tal vez ¿aprovechamos para solucionar el tema del dinero que te están robando? También podríamos hacer alguna prueba de sangre y así obtener los nombres de tus padres biológicos Si quieres, claro. No te voy a obligar a hacer nada que tu no quieras.

Harry lo pensó, lo pensó realmente bien. Estaba indeciso y aun no podía asimilar toda la información que su padrino le había dado. No terminaba de comprender toda la historia y estaba esos pequeños flashes con imágenes que venían de vez en cuando a su cabeza.

Eso había comenzado cuando vio los anillos.

Se sentía dolido y traicionado por todas esas personas que se suponía lo querían. ¿No se supone que una persona que te quiere no te hace daño de ninguna forma? ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en hacerlo infeliz?

Ahora se enteraba que quienes pensaba eran sus padres no lo eran y que muy posiblemente sus padres biológicos lo habían abandonado porque no lo querían.

Se negaba a creer que lo habían secuestrado, si se permitía creer eso comenzaría a crecer en él la esperanza de tener una familia que lo quisiera, de tener unos padres amorosos y no podía permitirse una desilución mas.

Eso lo mataría.

Quería saber la verdad pero temía sufrir aún más al descubrir qué otras cosas le habían ocultado.

Estaba cansado de sufrir. Solo quería una vida tranquila.

Sirius lo dejó pensar, no lo iba a presionar para nada. Se sentía ansioso y no sabía por qué. Desde hace algún tiempo había comenzado a sentirse extraño, como si su magia quisiera decirle algo pero él no lo comprendía, no sabía interpretarla. Lo único que sabia era que por ahora su magia estaba tranquila.

– Voy a ir contigo Sirius, quiero saber la verdad por mas dolorosa que ésta sea. – Harry estaba completamente convencido aunque su voz no lo demostraba.

– Claro cachorro y si averiguamos algo que pueda hacerte daño recuerda que yo estaré ahí, a tu lado, para apoyarte – dijo Sirius muy seguro – ¿en dos días sales de vacaciones, verdad?

– Gracias por todo Sirius, te quiero – y en un acto espontáneo por parte de Harry abrazó a su padrino quien estaba encantado por el actuar de su ahijado – y así es, en un par de días soy un elfo libre.

Eso último hizo reír a Sirius.

– Bueno, pues preparate que independientemente de los resultados que tengamos con los duendes tu te irás a vivir conmigo, nos iremos a vivir a una propiedad de los Black que nadie conoce. No te llevaré a un lugar que todos conocen, sería estúpido de mi parte hacer eso, Dumbledore querrá enviarte de nuevo con tu supuestos tíos y no permitiré que vuelvas con los malditos Dursley por mas que Dumbledore insista en ello. – Sirius abrazó a Harry y se alegró cuando su cachorro no se tensó – No entiendo por qué Dumbledore te envía a esa casa si ellos ni siquiera tienen tu sangre, así las supuestas protecciones no funcionan. Ahora vuelve al castillo y descansa. Aun tienes que asimilar toda la información que te he dado. Y yo también, no esperaba lo que me has dicho. Además tengo que hablar con Remus de todo eso.

Y así ambos magos se fueron por distintos caminos con una extraña sensación. Se sentían mas ligeros, más completos y muy abrumados.

Harry tuvo que tener mucho cuidado al recorrer los pasillos del castillo, había visto en el mapa que Ron y Hermione estaban moviéndose y no era una buena señal para él.

Instagram: @elpoderdelasangre


	7. Capítulo 4

Ron, Hermione y Harry se encontraban en un incómodo y tenso silencio.

Minutos antes habían discutido ya que ellos querían que Harry les contara dónde había estado dos noches atrás.

Al parecer se dieron cuenta que salió del castillo y querían saber a dónde fue, Harry se negó a hablar y ahí comenzó la discusión, con una Hermione intentando convencerlo diciéndole que sólo querían su seguridad y que el que saliera solo por las noches no era la mejor manera de protegerse. Ron por supuesto la apoyaba. Tenían que obtener esa información como fuera.

Harry se dedicaba a ver el paisaje pasar y cambiar mientras viajaba en el tren.

Estaba pensando en lo que había hablado con su padrino.

En esos dos días decidió muchas cosas. La primera era averiguar qué había pasado con sus padres biológicos, si lo abandonaron y por qué. Después le pediría a Sirius que lo llevara donde estaban enterrados sus padres, tenía que agradecerles lo que hicieron por él.

Y averiguar si podía emanciparse, sería muy feliz si pudiera hacer eso o al menos que Sirius se convirtiera en su guardián en lugar de Dumbledore.

A la hora de bajar del tren, Harry luchó con el impulso de salir corriendo y buscar a Sirius. No quería encontrarse con los señores Weasley, cosa que sabía era inevitable.

La señora Weasley en cuanto lo vio se apresuró a abrazarlo, un abrazo que sintió frío, calculado, cuando antes le parecía maravilloso y cálido, como si fuera el abrazo de una madre.

Que equivocado había estado.

Sus ojos se mostraron fríos, no pudo evitarlo. Afortunadamente sólo los gemelos se dieron cuenta de este echo.

– ¡Harry, querido, me alegra verte de nuevo! – la voz de la señora Weasley le pareció demasiado ensayada, demasiado dulce, ni a sus hijos les hablaba así. Ahora que sabía la verdad podía darse cuenta de estas cosas. –¿Van a venir por ti, verdad? ¿Dónde están tus tíos? No los he visto.

– Me esperarán afuera, dicen que así aseguran un lugar para estacionarse y esperarme. No se preocupe por eso señora Weasley.

Harry consideraba que se merecía algún premio por lo buen actor que era. Sentía tanta rabia que le parecía increíble que ellos no se dieran cuenta. Digno de un premio.

Tal vez, cuando fuera mayor, podría dedicarse a ser actor. Ya tenia mucha experiencia en eso.

– Que personas tan amables son tus tíos, se preocupan mucho por ti. ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a la salida?

– No creo que sea necesario mamá – George de apresuró a contestar al ver la cara de su amigo, estaba seguro que si su madre seguía hablando su amigo haría algo para callarla – pero si te sientes mas segura Fred y yo podemos acompañarlo y de paso le ayudamos con su baúl, ya ves que es un flacucho.

– Te lo agradecería mucho, George – Harry solo quería salír de ahí. No podía seguir tolerando a esas personas.

– Esta bien, pero no se tarden, nos tenemos que ir rápido porque su padre y yo tenemos que llegar a una reunión urgente – Dijo la señora Weasley aun con dudas. Se quería asegurar personalmente que ese niño se fuera con esos muggles. Era una orden de Dumbledore y se tenía que cumplir a como diera lugar.

Dumbledore sabía qué era lo mejor para el Bien Mayor. Y si Harry tenía que irse con los Dursley, ella se aseguraría que así fuera

– No nos tardaremos, mamá – dijeron los gemelos con una seriedad extraña en ellos y esperaron a que Harry se despidiera.

Acompañaron a Harry hasta un pequeño callejón, que estaba a unos metros de la estación, dónde los esperaba Sirius en su forma de animago y un elfo doméstico.

El rostro de Harry se iluminó al ver a su querido padrino y los gemelos tendrían que ser ciegos para no haberlo notado. Se alegraban que su amigo tuviera personas que lo querían y en quiénes apoyarse después de tantas traiciones.

Aun no podían creer lo que su madre y hermanos quería hacer y lo que había planeado.

Sirius estaba simplemente feliz y no podía ocultarlo ¡su cachorro viviría con él! Por fin podría ser un buen padrino, educaría y amaría a ese muchacho que siendo un bebé lo había impulsado a ser mejor persona.

Ya tenía todo listo para irse a su nuevo hogar y se había encargado de sellar la casa de Grimmauld Place #12. Nadie podría entrar a menos que él diera permiso ¡moría de ganas por ver la cara que pondría Dumbledore cuando se diera cuenta que nadie podría entrar! Cuando se diera cuenta que los planes que tenía no habían resultado.

Sirius sabía que Dumbledore quería quedarse con esa casa ¿para qué? Eso todavía no lo averiguaba.

Harry se sentía feliz por primera vez en días así que decidió olvidar el mal rato que acababa de tener con la señora Weasley y disfrutar de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora que se había reunido con Sirius ¡Se sentía feliz! Por fin hacía algo sin sentirse presionado o manipulado por alguien.

Estaba tomando el control de su vida y se sentía increíble.

– Hola Sirius – dijo Harry – puedes cambiar, los gemelos ya saben que eres tú. Sabes que puedes confiar en ellos.

Al segundo siguiente, donde antes estaba un enorme perro negro se encontraba un hombre al que los gemelos reconocieron como el criminal Sirius Black y tuvieron que reconocer que Sirius era guapo, nada que ver con la fotografía que habían visto de él en los periódicos.

– Hola cachorro – Sirius no se detuvo por la presencia de los gemelos y caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Harry y lo abrazó.

– Es un gusto...

–... Conocer a un merodeador – dijeron los gemelos con su peculiar forma de hablar.

– El gusto es mío, chicos. Me alegra conocerlos y saber que Harry tiene buenos amigos en quienes confiar y apoyarse.

– Los mejores – dijeron con tono arrogante muy parecido al que usaba Draco, haciendo reír a Harry y Sirius. – Esperamos nuestra invitación a tu nueva casa, Harry, queremos platicar con el señor Canuto de un asunto muy importante.

– Por supuesto que si Gred, Feorge, en cuanto nos instalemos les enviaremos la dirección para que nos visiten.

– Excelente. Bueno, nos vamos...

– ... Y no te preocupes que le aseguraremos a nuestra madre que te vimos irte con esos muggles.

– Gracias chicos – Sirius en verdad estaba feliz. – Vamos Harry, tenemos que estar en el banco dentro de cinco horas y tenemos ese tiempo para instalarnos en la casa.

– Claro Sirius. Muchas gracias, chicos, gracias a ustedes tendré algo de tiempo antes de que se den cuenta que no estoy con los Dursley.

Harry en verdad agradecía tener tan buenos amigos y estaba ansioso por conocer su nuevo hogar.

Los gemelos se despidieron y se fueron con calma intentando ganar tiempo. No eran capaces de mirar a su familia, no ahora que sabían de lo que eran capaces de hacer por su ambición.

Solo esperaban que Bill y Charlie no estuvieran involucrados.

– Él es Tobby, un elfo doméstico de la casa de campo a donde iremos.

Después de la breve presentación, Tobby tomó el baúl de Harry y se desapareció.

Sirius se encargó de aparecer a Harry.

Aunque volvió a sentir su magia un tanto extraña.

 ** _~Grimmauld Place #12~_**

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba furioso aunque no se notara, el idiota de Sirius Black había desaparecido y no podía encontrarlo ¡Ni Fawkes podía encontrarlo! Aunque el Félix ni siquiera lo había buscado, no es que eso lo supiera Dumbledore.

Black había desaparecido ¡Y la casa también! El lugar donde estaría la sede de La Orden del Fénix no estaba.

Había al menos veinte magos y brujas frente a donde se suponía se reunirían.

Todos ellos preguntando qué estaba pasando.

Albus Dumbledore era un hombre furioso y muy infeliz.

Sirius Black lo había dejado en ridículo, se las pagaría.

Buscaría a Sirius Black y haría lo que no había hecho antes. Pero antes tenía que encontrar otro lugar a dónde llevar a todos esos magos y brujas.

Su Orden no se podía quedar sin un lugar de reunión.

Lo obvio era ir con los Weasley, además así se aseguraba que al menos una cosa saliera bien.

Molly le diría que su marioneta hizo lo que debía y eso apaciguaría un poco su furia.

Últimamente sus planes no salían como deberían, pero no importaba, él volvería hacer que las cosas salieran como él necesitaba.

No por nada era el mago mas poderoso del mundo.

 ** _~Casa de Campo Black, lugar desconocido~_**

Harry no creía lo que veía, estaba maravillado ante la hermosa vista.

Nunca creyó que podría existir una casa tan hermosa.

A él le parecía la casa mas hermosa que una vez haya visto en su vida.

El lugar en donde lo había llevado su padrino era maravilloso.

Había un camino de tierra y a lo lejos se veían algunas montañas, la casa era de dos plantas, hermosa y estaba rodeada de un jardín con plantas florales y frutales.

Alcanzó a ver un árbol con manzanas rojas y estuvo tentado a cortar algunas.

Imaginó que las plantas tendrían algún hechizo para que siempre tuvieran fruta.

El jardín era muy extenso y mas allá comenzaba un bosque, Harry se imaginó a si mismo corriendo y hablando con los animales que ahí vivían.

Sirius estaba igual que su ahijado, maravillado. Pero no por la casa, no, sino por la mirada de Harry. Se notaba ilusionado, feliz, nunca lo había visto así y se prometió que haría que esa mirada se mantuviera. Siempre tenía una mirada triste o cansada pero en esos momentos sus ojos brillaban.

Caminaban con lentitud admirando el paisaje hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa. Esta era de madera oscura y tenía como relieve algunos Gimms.

Era imponente.

El interior era igual de hermoso que el exterior. Era de concepto abierto, todo de colores claros que daban una vista hermosa. Prácticamente la cocina, la sala y el comedor estaban en una gran habitación.

En la parte de atrás se veía un ventanal con vista al impresionante bosque.

Harry no podía esperar para invitar a sus amigos a su nueva casa.

– Vamos cachorro, recuerda que estamos medidos se tiempo y tenemos que elegir las que serán nuestras recámaras. Esta casa tiene cinco recámaras, solo es cuestión de ponernos de acuerdo cuál será la tuya y cuál será la mía, no creo que sea tan complicado. – Sirius comenzó a subir las escaleras pero a mitad de ellas se dio cuenta que Harry no lo seguía – ¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Hay algo que no te gusta?

Harry no sabía cómo decirle a Sirius de su pequeño secreto.

Había traído con él a alguien de Hogwarts.

El pequeño basilisco, Syn, le había pedido que no lo dejara en el Bosque Prohibido porque se sentía muy solo, los otros animales le temían y eso lo entristecía. Siempre que Harry se iba, Syn extrañaba a su padre.

Para el pequeño basilisco Harry era su padre, él lo había ayudado a salir del huevo, le había dado de su magia y eso de alguna forma los unió y además lo había cuidado desde que salió del huevo. Por eso Harry no pudo resistirse a sus pedidos.

– Sirius, tengo algo que decirte – dijo nervioso mientras metía su mano al bolsillo de su capa al que había encantado para que se mantuviera en la temperatura indicada para Syn – O bueno, alguien a quien presentarte, espero no te enojes por no haberte avisado antes.

– No me enojaría nunca contigo, cachorro – dijo Sirius tratando de tranquilizar a su ahijado – ¿Qué pasa?

– Es que no podía dejarlo solo – dijo Harry retorciéndose las malos.

– ¿A quién? Cachorro me estas asustando.

– A mi hijo, lo que...

–¡¿Qué?! – Sirius tenía el rostro lívido y sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas – ¿Hijo? – dijo con una voz tan baja que creyó que Harry no lo escuchó.

– ¡Espera, Sirius! No te apresures ¿esta bien? – Sirius solo pudo asentir por su aturdimiento – Syn es mi hijo por magia, yo lo ayudé a nacer dándole de mi magia durante varios días, semanas incluso, y gracias a eso él pudo nacer. Él me considera su padre y yo lo considero mi hijo. – A Harry le hacia gracia la reacción de su padrino, nunca esperó que se pusiera así. Sacó a Syn de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Sirius, el basilisco media 50 centímetros aproximadamente, podía medir mas pero había decidido permanecer pequeña para no asustar al humano, él era importante para su padre – Él es Syn, mi hijo. Es un pequeño basilisco pero no te preocupes, aun no desarrolla por completo su mirada de muerte y ya le dije que no tenía permitido atacarte de ninguna manera, es muy protector conmigo.

– Me diste un buen susto, Harry. – Dijo con un suspiro, aliviado – Tu hijo es muy bonito ¿Lo puedo tocar? – Harry asintió y le habló al basilisco, Sirius supuso que le dijo que no lo atacara. Sirius acercó su mano y tocó la pequeña cabeza de la serpiente sorprendiéndose de lo suave que se sentía – Lo vuelvo a decir, es muy bonito.

Harry estaba feliz por saber que su padrino no lo haya regañado por lo de su pequeño basilisco y que además se atreviera a tocarlo.

– Bueno, ahora si hay que ir a instalarnos. Recuerda que tenemos una cita en el banco ¿O ya no quieres ir?

– Claro que quiero ir, Sirius.

Y así ambos prosiguieron a instalarse en su nueva casa.

 ** _~4 horas después, Callejón Diagon, Banco Gringotts~_**

Sirius y Harry no tuvieron que atravesar el callejón gracias a que los duendes les proporcionaron un traslador que los llevaba a la oficina de uno de los duendes.

Braggok, el duende encargado de las cuentas Black los estaba esperando en su oficina. Estaba ansioso porque por fin habría un Lord de la familia Black y, según tenia entendido, de la familia Potter.

Ambos magos hicieron su aparición, se presentaron e inmediatamente comenzaron con los negocios.

A Sirius le dieron el anillo que tendría que llevar como Lord Black. Para los duendes el que Sirius fuera un prófugo no les importaba en absoluto, les importaban los posibles negocios y ganancias que harían.

Después de terminar con los negocios de Sirius pidieron saber quién estaba a cargo de las cuentas Potter.

Les informaron que ya que Harry no había tomado el mando de su herencia no había nadie que manejara su fortuna y debido a eso no podía hacerse ninguna inversión ni movimiento en las cuentas hasta que Harry tomara el mando como Lord Potter. Por ahora solo podían controlar quiénes podían sacar dinero de la bóveda a la que tenía acceso.

Sirius entonces les informó a los Duendes que le estaban robando a su ahijado, ellos por supuesto no le creían puesto que nadie tenía permitido hacer tal cosa.

Prosiguieron a investigar y entonces supieron quiénes eran las personas que le estaban robando a Harry y el principal era Dumbledore, había sacado 5,000,000 de galeones desde que Harry tenía dos años, la señora Weasley también había retirado dinero a su nombre, fueron 100,000 galeones en cuatro años. Ron y Hermione no sé quedaban atrás con 50,000 galeones cada uno y libros que Granger había sacado, afortunadamente los devolvió, seguramente creyendo que serían de ella algún día. Eso enfureció a Harry y a Sirius. A Braggok tambien se le notaba molesto, no podía creer que esas personas habían estado robando enfrente de sus narices. Él se encargaría de investigar qué Duende les permitía tal cosa, y lo pagaría con su vida.

Aunque eran grandes sumas de dinero, la fortuna Potter era tan extensa que realmente no afectaba la falta de ese oro.

Pero era un delito que todos los involucrados pagarían.

Braggok, Harry y Sirius solucionaron eso rápidamente, el dinero robado volvió a la bóveda de Harry. En realidad Harry no necesitaba el dinero de vuelta, ni siquiera le interesaba el dinero, él fue al banco por una sola razón y lo expondría ahora mismo.

– Sirius ¿tienes la pulsera? – Harry estaba ansioso por averiguar de sus padres biológicos. Era el verdadero motivo por el que había aceptado ir al banco.

– Claro que si cachorro – Dijo Sirius buscándola en sus bolsillos, Harry se la había dado para que la cuidara mientras él estaba en Hogwarts, no quería arriesgarse a perderla o a que se la robaran. – Braggok, en realidad vinimos por una razón en específico, no para que yo tomara el mando de la familia Black ni tampoco para lo del dinero de Harry. Esos solo eran temas relevantes. En realidad nosotros queremos saber si ustedes pudieran rastrear a los dueños de esta pulsera o los anillos. – Sirius le mostró la pulsera a Braggok y este quedó sorprendido.

Los Duendes rara vez mostraban sus emociones pero Braggok no pudo evitarlo. Conocía la historia de esos anillos, reconocía esos anillos ¿qué criatura del mundo mágico no los reconocería? Su señora, Hecate, les ordenó estar atentos a la posible aparición de esas joyas. Era demasiado importante.

– ¿Dónde encontró esto, Señor Black? – Si Braggok encontraba al dueño de esa joya su Señora estaría muy feliz. Hace años, trece para ser exactos, la diosa Hecate los había visitado pidiéndoles que si algún día alguien venía con unos anillos como los que tenía ahora en sus manos se le avisara inmediatamente. Esos anillos le pertenecían al Príncipe del Olimpo, Harrison Di Olimpo el hijo de los tres grandes, príncipe que había sido secuestrado cuando tenía solo un año de edad. Los Dioses al no saber dónde buscar habían ordenado a cada Dios y criatura existente buscar a Harrison. Braggok estaba a casi nada de encontrar al príncipe y no le importaría usar cualquier método para saber dónde habían encontrado esos anillos el par de magos que estaba en frente de él.

– En realidad, Braggok, yo no los encontré. James y Lily Potter lo hicieron. Esa pulsera con los anillos los traía puestos Harry cuando Lily y James lo encontraron en la puerta de la mansión Potter. Digame Braggok ¿Sabe de qué familia pertenecen esos anillos? ¿Son magos?

– No puedo darle tal explicación Señor Black, no sin antes hacerle una prueba de identidad o de herencia al joven aquí presente. Es una información demasiado importante para decirla así sin mas a cualquiera. – Braggok se sentía en el cielo ¡había encontrado al Príncipe del Olimpo! O al menos eso es lo que creía con lo que el Señor Black le había dicho.

No podía con la dicha que le daba hacer feliz a su señora. ¡Ella estará tan feliz!

– ¿Por qué se necesita eso? ¿Por qué simplemente no nos dice quiénes son mis padres? Solo quiero saber quiénes son ¡Solo eso! ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo! – Harry estaba desesperado por saber, estaba claro que Braggok sabía quiénes eran sus padres pero por alguna razón no quería decirlo. Eso lo informaciones

– Es necesario Señor Potter, la información es muy delicada y si no me aseguro que usted es hijo de esas personas sería muy peligroso tanto para usted como para mi revelar tal información. La prueba solo me dirá su nombre real y el nombre de sus padres biológicos, también dirá si usted fue adoptado por los Potter y de qué manera, mágica o de sangre. Así mismo también dirá si es usted heredero de alguna otra Casa o si tiene en su organismo hechizos o pociones que no deberían de estar ahí. Mostrará todo sobre usted, lo bueno y lo malo.

– Esta bien ¿ tu qué opinas, Sirius?

Sirius había estado muy callado. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse, Braggok no quería decir nada aunque sabía quiénes eran los dueños de esa pulsera, sabía quiénes eran los padres de Harry.

El silencio y la petición del duende eran preocupantes, el insistir en que Harry debía realizarse esa prueba quería decir que, o los padres de Harry eran personas muy influyentes y conocidas o eran personas peligrosas. Si el resultado era la segunda opción, él se llevaría lejos a su ahijado y se aseguraría que no lo encontraran nunca. Pero por ahora no quedaba otra opción mas que hacerse la bendita prueba de herencia.

– Es tu decisión, cachorro. Si quieres saber la información que tiene Braggok sobre tus padres tienes que hacerte la prueba. Pero si no quieres hacer esa prueba podemos buscar otras opciones para tratar de averiguar algo relacionado con tus padres y esos anillos. Como dije, es tu decisión. Te apoyaré en lo que decidas.

– Esta bien, en realidad no tengo tanto qué pensar. Haga la prueba por favor.

Y Braggok lo hizo, con una pequeña daga cortó la palma de la mano de Harry y dejó caer unas cuantas gotas de sangre en un pergamino. La herida se curó sin dejar rastro. Al cabo de unos segundos comenzaron a aparecer letras pero por desgracia ni Harry ni Sirius pudieron leer algo.

Al leer el contenido del pergamino el rostro de Braggok quedó en blanco. Después, lentamente, comenzó a aparecer una sonrisa amplia dejando ver unos dientes puntiagudos.

– Tal como me esperaba. Señor Potter tengo que informar de esto a varias personas. Lamentablemente por ahora solo puedo darle poca información. Usted fue secuestrado hace trece años y desde entonces sus padres lo han estado buscando. Ellos han invertido muchos recursos y tiempo en buscarlo. Tienen a muchas personas siguiendo cada pequeño rastro que pueda llevarlos hasta usted. Pero como puede darse cuenta no han tenido éxito en encontrarlo. Durante mucho tiempo han sufrido la pérdida de su hijo mas pequeño, mas nunca se han dado por vencidos. – Ante eso Harry y Sirius no supieron cómo reaccionar, sabían que era una posibilidad pero no quisieron considerarla, no realmente. – Los Señores Potter lo adoptaron por magia y es por ello que puede ser nombrado Lord Potter. Es usted Heredero de Gryffindor por parte del Señor James Potter y Heredero de Slytherin por Conquista. Eso quiere decir que es dueño de la mitad de Hogwarts y de las bóvedas Gryffindor y Slytherin. Si quiere puede mandar sobre el Castillo y el actual Director no puede hacer nada. Y no hay mas herederos que se conozcan. No hay hechizos en su organismo, solo una poción de amor a Ginevra Weasley, suministrada por Molly Weasley pero al tener un Alma Destinada neutraliza cualquier poción de amor o hechizo de ese tipo.

– Entonces ¿Puedo saber quiénes son mis padres? – preguntó Harry ignorando todo lo demás, ya después le preguntaría a su padrino sobre esas cosas. No le parecía demasiado importante.

– No por ahora, como le dije tengo que informar a algunas personas. Mire, Señor Potter, sus padres son personas muy importantes y me gustaría ayudar a que se encuentren de nuevo pero me temo que eso tardará al menos un par de días mas. Ellos viven en Estados Unidos. Puede prepararse para conocerlos y nosotros tendríamos tiempo para informarles que hemos encontrado a su hijo. Sería una gran impresión para usted que yo le diera toda la información de golpe, además de que no me corresponde decirlo, eso lo tienen que decir sus padres. Así, con un par de días tendremos tiempo para preparar todo, tendría tiempo para asimilar que se encontrará con sus padres biológicos y ellos junto con sus hermanos podrán venir de inmediato. ¿Me podría quedar con la pulsera y anillos? Le juro que no intento robarla o quedarme con ellos, solo la necesitó de prueba para sus padres, así me creerán fácilmente.

– Esta bien, Braggok – Dijo Harry algo decaído, entendió que por mas que insistiera, el duende no le diría los nombres de sus padres. Al menos se encontraría con ellos y los podría conocer en persona. ¡Además acababa de enterarse que tenía hermanos! ¡eso lo emocionaba y lo ponía muy nervioso! – Y nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que usted me quisiera robar. Si es necesario no me opondré a dejarla.

– Muy bien, nos pondremos en contacto con ustedes para decirles dónde y cuándo será la reunión con sus padres. Le pido disculpas por mantener todo esto tan secreto pero cuando sepa quiénes son ellos me entenderá.

Y así, Sirius y Harry no tuvieron de otra mas que regresar a la Casa de Campo Black y esperar llenos de sentimientos y emociones encontradas. Pero felices porque se estaban acercando a la verdad

 ** _Imágenes: Instagram @elpoderdelasangre_**

 ** _Si tienen una pareja en mente pueden decirme, podría ponerla._**

 ** _¿Alguien quisiera ser beta?_**

 ** _Mi ortografía no es la mejor y necesito a alguien para organizar tantas ideas._**

 ** _¡Gracias!_**


	8. Capítulo 5

**_~Olimpo~_**

En el Olimpo las cosas iban mal. Desde hace trece años todo iba mal.

Todo comenzó con el secuestro del príncipe. Cuando esto sucedió los Dioses entraron en un estado de enojo y tristeza muy fuerte, enviaron a todo ser que conocieran en búsqueda del pequeño Harrison Di Olimpo.

Los Tres Grandes sabían que el niño estaba con vida, podían sentirlo mas no ubicarlo. Algo extraño impedía que pudieran rastrearlo y eso los tenía frustrados.

Los Dioses buscaron durante años y la búsqueda continuaba hoy en día.

Era de noche y los Dioses estaban en medio de una reunión importante, llebaban todo el día debatiendo si debían juntar los campamentos, romano y griego, ahora que sabían el uno del otro. Habían tenido una guerra con Gea donde ambos lados habían estado involucrados. Habían ganado, por supuesto, ya que ellos habían participado activamente a pesar de la locura que sentían al estar sus dos lados involucrados, no podían dejar a sus hijos solos.

Algunos semidioses estaban presentes en la reunión.

Desde el nacimiento de Harrison los Dioses habían tomado la decisión de estar mas presentes en la vida de sus hijos, los protegían y les demostraban que los amaban.

Estaban a punto de comenzar una discusión cuando la puerta de la sala fue abierta repentinamente.

Todos voltearon para ver quién se había atrevido a interrumpirlos.

La Diosa Hecate, una mujer hermosa de cabellos negros, largos y risados, con unos ojos increíbles de color gris oscuro, unos labios que invitaban a ser besados y una figura sin igual. Rara vez se dejaba ver ya que se pasaba todo el tiempo vigilando que el mundo que sus legados habían hecho no saliera a la luz y los mortales los descubrieran. Ella sabía lo que pasaría si descubrieran a sus criaturas mágicas o a las brujas y magos. Los mortales buscarían eliminarlos por temor o envidia.

Zeus estaba molesto por ser interrumpido de esa manera, en realidad todos los Dioses lo estaban pero no tuvieron tiempo de manifestar su disgusto ya que Hecate se adelantó.

– Mis señores – dijo con voz emocionada – les tengo una excelente noticia que espero hará me perdonen por interrumpir de esa manera.

– ¿De qué se trata? Debe ser realmente interesante para que dejemos pasar tu comportamiento, Hecate – dijo Poseidón con voz calmada y un tanto molesto por tal falta de respeto.

Desde la desaparición de su pequeño, el Dios había cambiado. Ya no era el mismo Dios risueño y bromista, ahora era un Dios serio y formal.

En realidad todos los Dioses habían cambiado, aunque no fue algo tan radical como Poseidón.

– ¡Lo encontré! ¡Encontré al príncipe! – hizo falta muy poco para que Hecate saltara de alegría. Sabía la felicidad que le daría a todos los Dioses.

Los Dioses, especialmente los Tres Grandes, se iluminaron ante las palabras de la Diosa. No lo admitirían ante nadie pero habían comenzado a perder las esperanzas de encontrar a Harrison con vida y ahora llegaba Hecate a decirles ¡que lo había encontrado! ¡No lo podían creer! Mas no querían hacerle falsas ilusiones, seria un dolor muy grande que al final resultara que no era verdad lo que afirmaba Hecate.

Los semidioses por otra parte, estaban muy confundidos. Ellos nunca habían escuchado de un príncipe del Olimpo, aunque pensándolo bien era un poco obvio ya que desde tiempo atrás se habían dado cuenta de la existencia de un pequeño trono en el que nadie tenía permitido siquiera tocar o mirar.

La primera y única vez que preguntaron fue tanta la tristeza en la mirada de los Dioses que decidieron no preguntar mas.

No querían ver de nuevo esa mirada en sus padres.

– ¿Cómo que lo encontraste? ¿Cuando? ¡¿Dónde?! – Zeus estaba impaciente por ir a buscar a su hijo, ya había estado separado de él muchísimo tiempo y no quería perder ni un segundo mas. No podía soportar un segundo mas sin su hermoso hijo.

– Está en uno de los mundos de mis legados, señor. Específicamente en Londres. – Hecate estaba aliviada porque los Dioses pasarían por alto su manera de interrumpir una de sus reuniones importantes, mas aliviada no podía estar porque sabía perfectamente lo que ellos hacían a los que entraran sin permiso. – Hace un par de horas una de mis criaturas mágicas, un duende llamado Braggok, hizo una invocación. Los duendes manejan la economía de mis legados, los magos, y ellos son severamente estrictos en eso, cada mago, bruja o criatura que va a su banco y que tenga una cuenta ahí tienen que pasar por revisiones de sangre, así se dan cuenta si son las personas que dicen ser y no simples impostores. Cuando respondí a su invocación él procedió a explicarme lo que pasaba. Un par de horas antes un hombre y un joven se habían presentado en el banco para reclamar el Señorío de sus respectivos apellidos. Cuando terminaron de hacer eso ellos eran conocidos como Lores y jefes de sus respectivas familias. El hombre era Lord Black y el joven era Lord Potter...

– ¿Por qué no vas al punto y nos dices qué tienen que ver esas personas con Harrison? ¿Ellos saben dónde está? ¿Está con ellos? – Hades no tenía la paciencia suficiente para estar escuchando toda una historia, quería saber el paradero de su hijo y cómo estaba. Poco le importaban ese Black o Potter.

– Perdón pero todo esto es importante – dijo Hecate con voz conciliadora – Prosigo: Braggok los iba a despedir pero el joven hizo una pregunta al hombre que sorprendió a Braggok. El hombre de uno de sus bolsillos sacó esto – la Diosa enseñó la pulsera con los anillos a todo el mundo y los Dioses contuvieron el aliento, conocían a la perfección esos anillos, era imposible que los olvidaran – Braggok los reconoció al instante y preguntó dónde los habían encontrado. El hombre respondió que esa pulsera la traía el joven que se encontraba a su lado el día que la familia Potter lo habían encontrado en la puerta de su casa, abandonado. Braggok para asegurarse que el joven, curiosamente llamado Harry, fuera el príncipe hizo que se realizara una prueba de sangre. – la diosa presentó a los Dioses el pergamino con los datos del joven.

Aunque ocultó una pequeña pero importante información que contenía el papel.

Era decisión del Príncipe el decirles a sus padres quién era su alma gemela, además que el propio Príncipe no lo sabía aún.

Sería una sorpresa gigante para todo el mundo.

Los Dioses no creían lo que escuchaban.

Los semidioses ni se diga. Estaban muy sorprendidos por toda la información dada por la Diosa Hecate. Ahora entendían muchas cosas.

El pergamino pasó de mano en mano, todos los Dioses leyeron la información permitiéndose albergar la esperanza.

Les sorprendió lo de la adopción pero decidieron que después preguntarían sobre ese tema y todo lo relacionado, ahora sólo querían saber una cosa.

– Como pueden ver el joven Harrison Potter, llamado Harry de cariño, es en verdad el príncipe Harrison, su hijo. Braggok le pidió que le permitiera quedarse con la pulsera para presentarla como evidencia si no creían en el contenido de la prueba de sangre, él no le dio ninguna información sobre ustedes ya que imaginó que el príncipe no le iba a creer. Solo le mencionó que tenía hermanos. Le pidió un par de días para organizar un encuentro con ustedes y el príncipe aceptó inmediatamente. Cuando terminé de hablar con Braggok decidí que investigaría un poco al joven y fui a su casa, me convencí cuando lo vi. Es idéntico a ustedes aunque su apariencia está atenuada por un ligero hechizo de glamour. Mostró un poco de todos los dones que le otorgaron y en su habitación hay dibujos del Olimpo, de sus castillos y de ustedes pegados en sus paredes – les mostró los dibujos y todos quedaron encantados con ellos – también lo vi hablando con los animales del bosque que rodea la casa. No me quise inmiscuir tanto y proseguí a investigar al hombre, Sirius Black; resulta que no es peligroso para el Príncipe, si no al contrario, Black solo piensa en quererlo y cuidarlo. Solo quiere que el príncipe sea feliz.

Hecate vio cómo los Dioses inconscientemente se relajaron con esa información, ellos no mostrarían misericordia ante nadie que quiera dañar a su hijo.

Y a ese hombre, Sirius Black, se asegurarían de agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por su hijo.

– Él está bien, está vivo y pronto lo tendremos con nosotros – dijo Zeus, en su voz se podían apreciar todos lo que sentía, algo raro ya que él nunca dejaba que eso pasara y dejó impactados a los semidioses que se encontraban en la sala. – ¿Dónde lo veremos, Hecate? Queremos reunirnos con él cuanto antes.

Los demás Dioses apoyaron eso, ahora que sabían que Harrison estaba vivo no podían esperar para verlo.

Para conocer en qué se convirtió. Ellos aun no veían como el bebé que de un momento a otro perdieron.

– El lugar no esta definido aún pero, si me permite, le recomendaría que fuera un lugar donde el Príncipe se sintiera cómodo, un lugar que ya conozca. Pienso que así afrontaría mejor saber que ustedes existen y que son su familia. Además que le permitan llevar a alguien en quien confíe y se sienta seguro a su lado.

– ¿Qué lugar nos recomiendas, Hecate? Después de todo tu conoces a la perfección ese mundo. – Atenea había estado analizando todo el asunto y no es que no estuviera ansiosa por volver a ver a Harrison sino que era precavida.

Podría ser una trampa, después de todo los Dioses tenían muchos enemigos. Y aun no encontraban a la persona que se llevó a su hermano.

– Un lugar cerca de Hogwarts. Hogwarts es un colegio en donde se enseña a controlar la magia para que los niños no hagan daño accidentalmente, así como las diferentes ramas de la magia. Ahí recibe clases el Príncipe, ahora todos los alumnos están de vacaciones y sería un lugar ideal ya que el Príncipe siente el colegio como un hogar. Cerca de Hogwarts hay un pueblo, tal vez pueda ser ahí. O en una casa que está apartada de todo ojo público pero igualmente cerca de los terrenos en los que el Príncipe se siente protegido. Debo decir que esta última no es el lugar mas limpio pero estarían seguros que nadie intentaría interrumpir. – dijo Hecate pensando en todos los lugares posibles.

– Me gusta mas esta última, es ideal para un encuentro sin curiosos y sería mas cómodo para todos. Tenemos que apresurarnos a organizar todo; envía a alguien para que le notifique el lugar, el día y la hora. – Hera ansiaba ver a Harry ya que es el único hijo de su marido al que llegó a amar, tal vez tendría que ver que no fue concebido por ninguna infidelidad.

Las palabras de Hera si que sorprendieron a los semidioses presentes, nunca la habían escuchado hablar así de un hijo de Zeus, tal pareciera que amaba al joven y eso era algo inconcebible en la mente de los semidioses. Ella nunca trató bien ni a Jason o a Thalia.

– Muy bien, mi señora. Iré yo misma en cuanto salga de aquí. ¿A qué hora quieren que sea la reunión? – Dijo Hecate

– A medio día, Hecate. Tenemos que preparamos, y hacermos a la idea que lo volveremos a ver después de tantos años – si bien Hades estaba que se moría por ir él solo a ver a su hijo sabía que tenia que esperar pocas horas ¿y qué eran unas pocas horas en comparación con todos esos años que no lo han tenido? Años en los que todos habían sufrido horrores por no tener a su niño con ellos.

– Estará todo listo, dentro de dos días a las doce del medio día el príncipe los estará esperando en la Casa de los Gritos. Yo vendré para llevarlos a todos ustedes. – Y así, la Diosa Hecate se desapareció del Olimpo para visitar al Niño Que Vivió y que resultó ser el pequeño Príncipe del Olimpo.

Mientras Hecate se dirigía a la casa de Harry los Dioses se quedaron con un grupo de semidioses confundidos y que pedían una muy buena explicación sobre el asunto.

 ** _Intagram: @elpoderdelasangre_**

 ** _Este es el último capítulo editado._**

 ** _Mañana nuevo capítulo._**


	9. Capítulo 6

**_~Casa de Campo Black, lugar desconocido~_**

Era de noche y los dos magos de la casa se encontraban cenando en silencio.

Cada uno pensando en diferentes temas pero coincidiendo en uno. La inminente reunión con los padres biológicos de Harry. Y el futuro que les deparaba el destino.

Sirius, por un lado, no sabía qué pensar. Temía que quienes fueran los padres del chico intentarían llevárselo. Estaban en su derecho, claro, pero eso no evitaba que él temiera ese tipo de sucesos. No se quería separar de su cachorro y, teniendo en cuenta que él era un prófugo, no había muchas posibilidades de poder seguir viendo a Harry o estar en su vida. Braggok había dicho que "ellos" vivían en otro continente, tal vez no lo conocieran. Posiblemente no supieran que él estaba huyendo de los Aurores… Pero ¿A quién quería engañar? Todo el mundo pensaba que él solo era un asesino y estaba seguro que los padres de Harry también lo pensarían.

Harry, por otro lado, tenía pensamientos parecidos.

Se encontraba fantaseando con el posible recibimiento de sus padres. Imaginaba una madre amorosa y un padre que estaría orgulloso de él. Unos hermanos fantásticos. Una familia numerosa y unida.

Estaba nervioso y asustado. Soñaba con ese recibimiento pero también cabía la posibilidad que fuera lo contrario. Era probable que una vez supieran quién era su hijo no quisieran saber de él.

Maldecía a los Dursley por implantarle ese tipo de pensamientos. Los tenía tan arraigados en su ser que lo hacía inconscientemente.

No pudo evitar pensar en el futuro de su padrino. Si sus padres intentaran separarlo de él, rogaría de rodillas si era necesario para que Sirius se mantuviera en su vida. Él era demasiado importante para dejarlo de lado.

Sirius había estado muy poco en su vida, pero ya lo quería.

Y lo mismo pasaba con Remus. No habían hablado mucho ni pasado tanto tiempo juntos, pero Harry sentía un vínculo con ambos merodeadores. Tal vez era el hecho que ellos eran la única conexión con sus difuntos padres.

Siempre pensaría en James y Lily como sus padres.

Estaban tan concentrados en sus pensamientos que no sintieron la alerta de las barreras.

Alguien había entrado en sus terrenos.

 ** _~Fuera de la Cada de Campo Black~_**

Hecate prefirió no alterar las barreras, simplemente las atravesó. No había lugar donde ella no podía entrar. Era infinitamente más poderosa.

Sabía que las barreras notificarían a los dueños de la casa que ella las había traspasado. Solo esperaba que no intentaran atacarla.

En un principio pensó en cambiar su apariencia pero decidió que no era necesario. Ni Black ni el príncipe sabrían quién era ella en realidad.

Llegó rápidamente a la puerta y tocó.

Mientras esperaba a que le abrieran no pudo evitar revisar los pensamientos de ambos magos. Y lo que vio la sorprendió y agradó.

Entendía los miedos de Sirius pero eran miedos sin un fundamento real. Los Tres Grandes no lo separarían del príncipe porque si lo hacían dañarían a su hijo y eso es lo último que harían.

Los pensamientos del príncipe eran más complejos y ella estuvo de acuerdo con una decisión que tomó. Lo ayudaría si era necesario para convencer a sus padres de que le permitieran seguir teniendo comunicación con esos magos. Y sus amigos, por supuesto. Pero estaba convencida que no era necesario que ella ayudara.

La puerta se abrió y ella fijó su mirada en un pequeño Elfo Doméstico.

Tobby, como criatura mágica, reconoció de inmediato a la mujer que estaba frente a él. ¡Era su Señora! ¡Su Creadora! Eran pocas las criaturas que tenían la dicha de conocerla en persona. Nunca imaginó tenerla tan cerca. De inmediato se arrodilló e hizo una reverencia.

– ¡Mi Señora! ¡Tobby tiene el inmenso honor de conocerla! ¿En qué puede Tobby ayudarla?

– Hola, Tobby – la Diosa vio los ojos brillantes del Elfo – Me alegra conocerte. Solo requiero un par de cosas de tu parte. Primero, frente a tus amos no me llames Señora quiero que me llames Morgana. Tampoco les digas quién soy yo. Vengo por un asunto de los Dioses Mayores y requiero el mayor secreto en cuanto a mi identidad. ¿Crees qué puedas hacer eso? – Hecate vio como el Elfo asentía rápidamente.

– Claro que sí, mi Señora. Tobby hará eso encantado. Tobby entiende y no dirá nada.

– Te lo agradezco, Tobby. Pronto llegará un regalo por lo que haces por mí. Ahora, ¿puedes llamar a tus amos? Diles que vengo del Banco Gringgots.

– Tobby se lo agradece, mi Señora, pero Tobby considera que no es necesario que le obsequie nada. Pase.

Tobby llevó a su Señora a la sala y la instaló ahí. Le sirvió un poco de agua, se aseguró que estuviera cómoda y fue a buscar a sus amos.

– En un momento traeré al amo Sirius y al amito Harry.

– Gracias Tobby.

Hecate acarició la cabeza del Elfo y él no pudo esconder su alegría.

 ** _~Con Sirius y Harry~_**

Habían escuchado que tocaron la puerta y esperaban a que Tobby informara de quién se trataba.

Podían ir y presentarse pero no querían arriesgarse. Sabían que era imposible que alguien con malas intenciones pudiera pasar las barreras; pero era mejor no ponerse en peligro. Tobby ya les diría si era seguro salir o tenían que huir.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado.

– En la sala les espera una mujer, Tobby la dejó pasar y la instaló ahí. Dice que se llama Morgana y que viene de parte de Gringgots.

Ante esa información Harry y Sirius se apresuraron a encontrarse con la mujer.

Cuando entraron en la sala la vista los sorprendió. Nunca habían vísto a una mujer tan hermosa como la que estaba en su sala.

Si tuvieran que describirla usarían una palabra: Perfección.

La mujer al verlos se levantó inmediatamente y ellos se acercaron.

– Señor Black, señor Potter –Hecate hizo una pequeña inclinación – Espero no haber interrumpido nada. Mi nombre es Morgana, encantada de conocerlos. Lamento venir tan tarde pero los Duendes así lo decidieron.

Ante eso Sirius y Harry se olvidaron de todo. Se olvidaron de sus pensamientos pasados, de sus temores y esperanzas.

– ¿Viene a decirnos cuándo podré reunirme con mis padres? – Harry se olvidó de ser cortés. Fue directo al punto y no iba a dejar que nadie evadiera el tema con cosas insignificantes como es presentarse ante esa mujer.

– Así es señor Potter. Los Duendes se comunicaron con ellos y establecieron que la reunión será en dos días. Aunque están impacientes por volver a verlo, necesitan ese par de días para organizarse, tenga en cuenta que viven en otro continente. El día viernes 30 de junio a las 12 del mediodía lo esperarán en la Casa de los Gritos.

– ¿En la Casa de los Gritos? – Preguntó Sirius extrañado. Era un lugar raro para una reunión tan importante.

– Si, señor Black, la Casa de los Gritos. Es un lugar poco común para esta situación pero ellos lo decidieron así. Creen que si ustedes están en un lugar conocido el shock no será tan grande y estarán abiertos recibir información delicada. Ahora, si no les parece bien el lugar que ellos eligieron, pueden decirme dónde quieren que sea.

– No, esta bien. Realmente el lugar no importa. – Harry ansiaba que esos dos días pasaran rápidamente. Tanto secreto lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

– Muy bien. También me pidieron que les informara que puede llevar algunas personas con usted. Es sobre todo para que se sienta seguro.

– Gracias señorita Morgana por la información que nos trae. – Sirius tomó la mano de Hecate y la besó.

Harry al ver eso sintió algo raro. Supuso que fue porque no había descansado desde la noche anterior y sobre todo porque no quería que su padrino encontrara a nadie. No por el momento. Quería tener a su padrino para él solo aunque sea por un tiempo.

Si, era egoísta. Pero no podían culparlo, había estado solo toda su vida y ahora que tenía a Sirius no quería perderlo por culpa de alguien mas.

– Ese es mi trabajo señor Black – dijo Hecate retirando su mano – Bueno, creo que es todo. Ya es tarde y es mejor que los deje descansar. Con su permiso.

Y sin más Hecate salió de la casa dejando a un mago tranquilo por poder acompañar al príncipe, y a un joven molesto por las acciones de su querido padrino. Eso le causó gracia.

Dentro de la casa Harry estaba molesto y Sirius confundido por la visible molestia de su ahijado, no lo entendía.

Sirius supuso que su ahijado estaba enojado por no poder reunirse con sus padres inmediatamente y tenía que esperar dos días.

Harry se fue a su habitación con la excusa de comunicarse con sus amigos y Sirius, ya más tranquilo, fue a comunicarse con Remus. Él tenía que estar presente para conocer a los padres de Harry.

 ** _~Hogsmeade, Las Tres Escobas, viernes 30 de junio 1994, 8:15 a.m.~_**

Llevaban veinte minutos sentados en una mesa, Harry había estado tan ansioso que tomó la decisión de irse desde temprano y Sirius, por supuesto, fue con él.

Tanto él como Sirius habían cambiado sus apariencias. A este punto no podían arriesgarse a que los reconocieran.

Harry iba con el cabello rojo oscuro, sus ojos verdes cambiaron a negros, en su cara se encontraban algunas pecas, no tenía los lentes y su característica cicatriz había desaparecido.

Aún así, con otra apariencia, nadie podía negar que seguía siendo guapo. Muchas de las mujeres que estaban ahí siempre volteaban para poder verlo una segunda vez.

Sirius no sabía que sentir ante eso. Si orgullo, felicidad, enojo, o qué.

Sirius cambió su cabello a uno rubio. Al principio no quería salir, porque decía que lo confundirían con Lucius Malfoy, lo que hizo reír a Harry. Sus ojos eran de un color café claro y estaba usando lentes.

Por unos pocos cambios la gente nunca lo reconocerían como el prófugo de Azkaban. No podía creer como eran las personas de despistadas.

Ambos estaban esperando a los amigos de Harry. Durante el tiempo que faltaba para el medio día ellos llegarían.

Nadie se dio cuenta de dos adultos y un joven que se encontraban en una mesa del fondo que no apartaban la vista del joven mago. Un trio de dioses que veían a Harry con los ojos brillantes.

Primero llegaron los gemelos. Le traían malas noticias a Harry.

Al parecer Dumbledore fue a la casa de los Dursley a buscarlo y se dio cuenta que Harry no se había ido con ellos. Tanto Dumbledore como su madre los interrogaron pero ellos no dijeron nada.

Ahora los de la Orden lo estaban buscando por ordenes de Dumbledore.

Después de esa mala noticia quedaron en un silencio tenso hasta que una hora después llegó Draco Malfoy.

Draco supo como mejorar el ánimo de Harry. No por nada era uno de sus mejores amigos y el que sabía todos sus secretos. Draco le demostró que podía confiar en él y Harry lo hizo, incluso le contó como fue tratado en su niñez por los Dursley y los raros poderes que tenía. Él lo estaba ayudando a investigar.

Y no es que no confiara en sus amigos, pero nunca se había dado la oportunidad ideal para hablar con ellos.

Sirius no se sorprendió al ver a Draco, porque su ahijado había tenido la delicadeza de decírselo un día antes. Así como el nombre de sus otros amigos. Si bien no confiaba en todos, Sirius decidió que primero vería y después hablaría con Harry respecto a sus amigos.

Neville, Luna y Blaise llegaron casi al mismo tiempo cuando faltaba una hora para él medio día, al parecer se les había echo tarde intentando despistar a algunos magos y brujas que los seguían.

Ahora que todos sus amigos estaban presentes decidieron partir hacia la Casa de los Gritos donde los esperaba Remus.

Él se había ofrecido a tener lista la casa. A limpiarla y a colocar unas cuantas barreras que los protegerían.

Justo estaban entrando cuando fueron cegados por una fuerte luz.

Cuando los magos pudieron volver a ver quedaron impactados ante las personas que tenían frente a ellos.

Eran un gran grupo en donde habían adultos y jóvenes, hombres y mujeres. Todos diferentes pero iguales al mismo tiempo. En lo que mas se parecían era en la belleza de cada uno.

Al parecer los Dioses también tuvieron la idea de llegar antes.

 _No es el capítulo que quería publicar pero por un error borré el que ya tenía._

 _Quiero agradecer a **X.JHO.X** por betearme._

 _El próximo capítulo será sumamente importante._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios y por su paciencia_


	10. Capítulo 7

En la habitación todo parecía congelado.

Nadie hacia ni un solo movimiento e incluso parecía que no respiraban.

Ni siquiera se sorprendieron cuando Harry y Sirius volvieron a su apariencia real.

Incluso los magos sentían la importancia y la gravedad de ese momento.

Harry miraba a todas esas personas atónito. Nunca había visto a tantas personas que fueran tan hermosas.

Los adultos, todos, poseían una belleza etérea difícil de ignorar, parecían tener un brillo en la piel que los hacían muy llamativos.

Harry en su estupor vagamente pensó que era una suerte que a Remus se le ocurriera hacer un hechizo de expansión en la habitación y de limpieza. Sería una desgracia que personas como esas estuvieran en una habitación tan sucia como lo estaba esa horas antes.

Los jóvenes que acompañaban a los adultos eran de los más guapos que una vez había visto, excepto por algunos magos o brujas.

Harry contó a trece adultos; ocho hombres y siete mujeres. Así como siete jóvenes; cinco hombres y solo dos mujeres.

No entendía por qué había tantas personas ahí. Se suponía que solo conocería a sus padres y hermanos.

Sirius también estaba sorprendido. Todos los magos en realidad.

Él era un hombre bromista, que se tomaba la vida a la ligera e iba por el mundo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Consecuencias que le habían salido muy caras en el pasado. Pero en ciertas ocasiones se veía en la necesidad de ser el hombre serio y responsable, y esta era una de esa ocasiones lo que tenía, sin habla de Remus.

Veía a esas personas y notaba cierto parecido con su cachorro. Sobre todo en los tres hombres que se encontraban en el centro. Harry se parecía al hombre de la izquierda, el de ojos negros; él tenía el mismo cabello que su ahijado, también coincidía en el color de la piel. Pero si lo pensaba bien, el que estaba en medio también tenía rasgos iguales, como eran la forma de los ojos y la nariz. Y por último, estaba el otro hombre, el de la derecha, el color de sus ojos era casi idéntico al igual que su conflección.

Sirius no sabía qué pensar. De un segundo a otro sus ideas habían cambiado radicalmente.

De igual forma, si las cosas se ponían feas, él ya tenía un plan. Tenía en uno de sus bolsillos un traslador con él que se llevaría a Harry muy lejos de esas personas y se encargaría que nunca volvieran a verlo. Aunque le costara la vida, por su cachorro haría lo que fuera.

Aunque sospechaba que no sería suficiente para mantener a esas personas alejadas de Harry por mucho tiempo.

Eventualmente lo volverían a encontrar.

Remus era el más preocupado de todos. Él percibía una energía parecida a la que sintió cuando encontraron a Harry, era casi idéntica; pero había algo que la hacía diferente.

Se lo iba a comunicar a Sirius, pero decidió que era mejor esperar un poco, con lo impulsivo que era su amigo era capáz de llevarse en ese instante a Harry.

Los Dioses no sabían qué sentir.

Ahora que habían encontrado a su pequeño se quedaron paralizados. No sabían cómo iniciar con las explicaciones.

Veían la mirada que tenía su hijo y solo podían ver desconfianza y temor, eso los lastimó más que otra cosa que hayan vivido.

Todos los Dioses se sentían perdidos porque ¿Qué se suponía que debían hacer? Hace 14 años que no veían a su hijo y hermanito.

14 malditos años habían pasado desde que lo perdieron, que no lo tenían en sus vidas.

Miraron a su alrededor, todos estaban callados, mirándose unos a otros para saber quién hablaría primero; pero nadie lo hacía, nadie parecía tener el valor.

Los demás Dioses Podían adivinar cómo se sentían aquellos Tres Dioses mas importantes.

Miedo. Estaban aterrados por la posible reacción de Harrison.

Temían que su hijo los rechazara y los odiara por no estar con él mientras crecía, por dejarlo a su suerte; y aunque sabían que no había sido su culpa aun así temían que eso pasara.

Estaban aterrados que en la vida de Harrison no hubiera un lugar para ellos, que su hijo los rechazara.

Zeus miró a Hades y se sorprendió, lo vio con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Miraba al chico frente a ellos con gran emoción. Claramente reconocía en ese chico a los tres, no había duda que era su hijo.

Poseidon no se encontraba lejos de la situación de Hades. Miraba con detenimiento a Harry, no queriendo perderse ni una sola reacción de su pequeño hijo, temiendo que en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer para no verlo nunca mas.

Y Zeus, él solo miró al chico; pequeño, de piel pálida, mirada penetrante y al mismo tiempo desafiante; parecía listo para combatir ahí mismo; veía a todos con desconfianza, como una persona que ha sido traicionada muchas veces. Los miraba como si al menor signo de peligro lucharía para salir de ahí con sus amigos.

Zeus veía los ojos verdes de su pequeño, esos ojos que eran inocentes y llenos de alegría, unos ojos que lo hechizaron desde el primer momento que los había visto.

Los otros Dioses tenían los mismos sentimientos, ¿desde cuándo no veían a su hermanito? Ya 14 años desde esa fatídica noche. El momento más doloroso para todos.

Todos tenían los mismos sentimientos: esperanza, angustia, felicidad, miedo y un sin fin de emociones. No era fácil volver a reunirte con una persona que fue la mas importante en tu vida después de 14 años, sentían un nerviosismo gigante y emoción, nada superaba la emoción que sentían por poder tenerlo en sus vidas de nuevo.

Hecate, cansada de que nadie dijera nada, dio un paso en frente e inmediatamente todos voltearon a verla.

Sirius con sorpresa y Harry con cierta molestia que a la Diosa le hizo gracia.

– ¿Señorita Morgana? – el primero en hablar fue Sirius ya que los demás magos se habían quedado boquiabiertos por la belleza de la mujer.

– No, señor Black. Me presento, soy Lady Hecate.

Los Dioses la miraron con enojo, no querían que Harrison pensara que todo el asunto era una broma.

Harry volteo a ver a sus amigos y se sorprendió al verlos en una pose de respeto hacía la mujer. Sabía que debía imitarlos pero por alguna razón estaba molesto con la mujer y algo dentro de él impedía que se rebajara ante ella.

– ¿Lady Hecate? ¿De verdad? – Draco como buen sangre pura había crecido con historias de la Diosa Hecate. Sus padres desde muy pequeño le habían dicho que si algún día tenía el honor de encontrarse frente a la Diosa tenia que mostrar un absoluto respeto. Ella era la creadora de todo lo mágico.

Los demás también habían escuchado historias de la Diosa y estaban de acuerdo en que tenían que adorarla y respetarla por lo que se preocuparon cuando Harry no hizo nada para mostrar respeto. Temían el castigo que recibiría si la Diosa decidiera sentirse ofendida ante su falta de sumisión.

Pero la Diosa nunca haría algo como eso, no quería recibir algún castigo por parte de los padres del chico.

– Así es, señor Malfoy. Ahora, no vinimos a que me conocieran a mí. Les presentaré a las personas que vienen conmigo. – ante eso todos los vieron atentos, esperando – el hombre de en medio es mi señor, Lord Zeus, Rey de los Dioses. El que está a su izquieda es Lord Hades, sí, el Dios del Inframundo; le sigue Lady Hera, Reina de los Dioses. Después están Lady Artemisa y su hermano gemelo Lord Apolo. La Diosa de la Sabiduría, Lady Atenea, Lord Dionisio y Lady Demeter. A la derecha de Lord Zeus se encuentra Lord Poseidon, Lord Hermes y Lady Hestia; después de ella están Lord Ares, Lord Hefesto y Lady Afrodita.

Hecate dejó que los magos asimilaran todo, creía que tardarían algún tiempo para salir se su estupor. Mientras tanto estaba lidiando con la mirada furiosa de los Tres Grandes. Ellos pensaban que se había precipitado con las presentaciones pero ella sabía que había sido lo mejor.

Harry no entendía qué pasaba, ¿qué tenían que ver los Dioses Griegos con el tema de sus padres? Él estaba seguro que nada. Solo se trataba de una broma, una muy mala.

Sin darse cuenta los magos, excepto Harry, se habían arrodillado ante esas personas que resultaron ser de los Dioses mas importantes.

– Me faltaron los jóvenes; el del extremo izquierdo es Percy, hijo de Lord Poseidón. Le siguen Thalia y Jason que son hijos de Lord Zeus y Lord Júpiter respectivamente. Para el que no sepa Júpiter es el nombre Romano de Lord Zeus. Después están Nico y Hazel, hijos de Lord Hades y Lord , Lord también es el nombre Romano de Lord Hades. Sigue Leo que es hijo de Lord Hefesto y por último está Luke, hijo de Hermes. Todos ellos son semidioses. ¿Harían el favor de presentarse?

Los magos salieron de su asombro poco a poco y Sirius comenzó a presentarlos.

– Es un gusto conocerlos y también una sorpresa. Yo soy Sirius Black y el que está a mi lado es Remus Lupin. Le siguen los gemelos Weasley, George y Fred; después esta Neville, Luna, Draco - cuando Sirius mencionó su nombre Draco hizo una inclinación que se ganó miradas apreciativas de varias Diosas que hizo que sonriera arrogante – él es Blaise y este – dijo abrazando a Harry por los hombros y se alegró al no sentir tensión ante su acto – es mi ahijado, Harry Potter.

– Ya nos presentamos – dijo Harry por primera vez y los Dioses casi se derriten de dicha por poder escuchar su voz de nuevo, a ellos les parecía la voz mas hermosa del mundo – ¿Nos dirán qué estamos haciendo aquí? Se suponía que me encontraría con mis padres – Para nadie pasó desapercibida la rabia en la voz de Harry.

– A eso hemos venido nosotros, a encontrarnos con nuestro hijo. Un hijo que se nos fue arrebatado hace 14 años. – dijo Poseidon viéndolo fijamente para que comprendiera que hablaba de él – vinimos a encontrarnos con el joven que cuando era un bebé, un hermoso bebé de cabellos negros, piel pálida y unos hermosos hijos verdes, nos hechizó y nos llenó la vida de alegría – Poseidon dio un paso como queriendo llegar a Harry y abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo, se contuvo.

Todos los Dioses asentían con los ojos brillantes y enfocados en Harry mientras los magos lo veían impactados.

Harry miraba impactado al hombre que tenía enfrente.

Tres de esos Dioses no podían ser sus padres, simplemente no podían.

Él, alguien tan simple y casi sin valor... ¿Hijo de Dioses?

No podía creerlo. Él que siempre había sido superado por muchísimas personas, él al que unos simples muggles daban palizas y lo humillaban constantemente ¿Hijo de Dioses?

No, simplemente no. Debía ser una broma. Sí, eso era, una broma de mal gusto.

Se comenzaba a molestar y negó con la cabeza para no seguir pensando así de él. Sabía que era fuerte y que muchas personas lo querían; pero tantos años con los Dursley lo habían afectado mas de lo que creía.

Zeus, Poseidón y Hades sufrían, veían a su pequeño negar con la cabeza, negar que era su hijo.

Habían estado tan ilusionados que no pararon a pensar que podía haber una posibilidad que su hijo no los quisiera.

Sintieron que su corazón se rompía y que les costaba respirar. En realidad nunca pensaron que su hijo los rechazaría.

¿En verdad era tan malo ser hijo de alguno de ellos? ¿Su pasado los venia a atormentar ahora? ¿Era por eso que su pequeño hijo no los quería? ¿Por todo lo malo que habían hecho? ¿Por esas guerras y matanzas sin sentido?

Sintieron que sus piernas no los podían sostener y un dolor aun mas profundo que el que sintieron cuando Harrison fue secuestrado.

La única tranquila era Hecate, ella podía saber los pensamientos de todos; pero, por supuesto, no dijo nada. Después de todo, las cosas no podían ir tan mal.


	11. Capítulo 8

Todos los presentes se daban cuenta del sufrimiento de los Tres Grandes ante la visible negativa de Harry.

Y no eran los únicos que sufrían, todos los demás, a excepción de Hecate que sonreía, tenían lágrimas en los ojos; lágrimas cristalizadas. Incluso Ares las mostraba.

Los semidioses solo estaban sorprendidos y un poco molestos por el sufrimiento de sus padres. Todo por culpa de ese muchacho, de ese que decían era su hermano/tío.

Incluso Sirius, siendo como era, no pudo evitar compadecerse de esos Dioses. Aunque no comprendía por qué los tres parecían tan destrozados cuando se suponía que solo uno de ellos era el padre; y ahora ya sabía quién era, el Dios Poseidon era el padre biológico de su Harry. Ahora le quedaba averiguar qué Diosa era la madre.

Los magos simplemente no podían creerlo. Nunca, ni en sus mas locos pensamientos, se imaginaron esta situación.

Cuando Harry los contactó, se enteraron que los Potter no eran los verdaderos padres de Harry y, después, los sorprendió diciéndoles que los necesitaba como apoyo cuando se encontrara con sus padres biológicos, ellos imaginaron una familia sangre pura súper exigente y anticuada ¡No a todos los Dioses más importantes! ¡Incluso habían conocido a la Diosa Hecate! ¡La Diosa mas importante para los magos! ¡Ellos de entre todas las personas! Ninguno se consideraba digno de estar frente a ella y, de todos modos, ahí estaban, por su amigo.

Remus miraba con sospecha a Hecate, no era que no la respetara por quien era o que quisiera ser impertinente, simplemente le parecía extraño que se encontrara sonriendo cuando los demás sufrían de ese modo. Tampoco entendía a Harry, había estado tan impaciente y emocionado por conocer a sus padres que resultaba ilógico que los rechazara; claro, él comprendía que era abrumador enterarse que tu padre es un Dios, y uno de los más poderosos, pero de ahí a negarlo inmediatamente, había mucha diferencia. Harry ni siquiera había dejado a Lord Poseidon explicarle lo que había pasado y ya se cerraba ante todos.

Así que decidió pedir una explicación, la explicación que todos querían obtener pero que al parecer nadie tenia el valor de pedir, ni siquiera el padre de Harry por muy Dios que fuera.

– ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te portas de esa manera? ¿Es que no estas feliz de encontrar a tu familia?

Remus notó la mirada agradecida de los Dioses por hacer esas preguntas y la mirada molesta de Sirius por la misma razón. Entendía que Sirius amaba a Harry por ser su ahijado y por eso lo protegía hasta rayar la obsesión pero era necesario que Harry se explicara; no quería obligarlo o abrumarlo más de lo que estaba, pero era necesario.

– Estoy bien, estoy feliz, Remus. Ese no es el problema – Harry dijo con voz rota y sin levantar la mirada.

Los Dioses se tranquilizaron un poco y lo vieron extrañados, no entendían absolutamente nada pero se preocuparon. Zeus, Hades y Poseidon estaban sumamente confundidos, ¿cómo podía decir que estaba bien y feliz cuando tenía ese tono de voz? ¿Estaba feliz por encontrarlos cuando instantes atrás había negado que era su hijo? ¿Por que los había negado, verdad? ¿Podrían estar equivocados? ¿Tenían una verdadera oportunidad de recuperarlo, de tenerlo en sus vidas? ¿Podían albergar la esperanza?

– ¿Entonces qué pasa Harry? Habla conmigo – Sirius en esta ocasión se adelantó a Remus.

Durante los días que llevaban viviendo juntos Harry le había contado a Sirius sobre los extraños poderes que tenía. Durante una demostración ambos descubrieron un nuevo poder. Harry podía hablarle directamente en la mente y es lo que le estaba pidiendo ahora, quería que Harry se sincerara con él, pero que tuvieran cierta intimidad.

 _– No puedo creer que él, un Dios, sea mi padre. Sabes lo que he pasado, Sirius, sabes todo lo que esos muggles me hicieron ¡Fui débil ante unos muggles! ¡No pude defenderme de unas personas tan simples y sin ningún poder, pero que arruinaron mi vida! ¡Sé que soy fuerte y aún así dudo de mi mismo por culpa de ellos! Y ahora me dicen que soy una especie de Dios porque mis padres son Dioses ¡Yo creía que no existían los Dioses! y… y ahora me entero que Poseidon, el Dios del mar y no sé que más , es mi padre. Que lleva, todos estos años que yo pasé sufriendo con los Dursley, buscándome, ¡que tengo un hermano! ¡Está en esta misma habitación, por Merlín! ¡Tengo a una parte de mi maldita familia reunida en esta habitación y no puedo sentirme suficiente para aceptarla! Me siento como... como si no perteneciera, me siento como el bicho raro de la familia. Miralos, son todos perfectos y yo no lo soy._

Para el final de la plática ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Harry por todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo y Sirius por saber la inmensidad del daño que habían causado las excusas que eran los Dursley. Sirius realmente no sabía qué decir ante tal declaración así que solo lo abrazó susurrando en la mente de Harry que para él Harry era la criatura mas hermosa y perfecta del mundo y que él iba a estar a su lado todo el tiempo así quisieran impedirlo.

Hecate también lloraba, nunca imaginó que su príncipe había pasado por todo eso. Su autoestima estaba por los suelos. Cuando Black y el príncipe comenzaron a platicar estuvo tentada a incluir a los Dioses para que solo escucharan pero no quiso invadir de esa manera la privacidad del príncipe. Ese era un tema que tenían que tratar cuando él estuviera listo. Ella vio que todos los Dioses estaban a punto de atacar a Sirius pensando que él era el responsable de las lágrimas del príncipe así que les habló en la mente aclarando la situación. Algo parecido hizo con los magos que se encontraban sorprendidos por ver esa etapa vulnerable de su amigo.

Todos se tranquilizaron y se impresionaron por la simple razón que Harry fuera capás de hablar con alguien en la mente.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta y se armó de valor para hablar.

– Bueno... ¿Por qué no nos sentamos antes de hablar y aclarar todo?

Los magos, a excepción de Luna, lo miraron incrédulos mientras que los Dioses lo miraron exasperados. Comprendieron que intentaba ganar tiempo para que Harry se tranquilizara un poco pero ya estaban desesperados, querían aclarar todo de una buena vez. Querían llevar a su pequeño a conocer el Olimpo, sus castillos, todo. ¡Deseaban pasar tiempo con su hijo! ¿Era mucho pedir?

Hecate fue quien se encargó de aparecer asientos cómodos para todos. Cuando estuvieron sentados; Harry entre Sirius y Remus, todos lo vieron directamente.

Harry no sabía cómo comenzar, cómo exponer sus miedos e inseguridades. No era algo fácil para él cuando estaba acostumbrado a esconder todo de todos. Con Sirius era diferente, sentía una extraña conexión con él que no podía ni quería explicar, simplemente sentía que podía confiar cualquier cosa a su padrino y él nunca lo traicionaría o intentaría usarlo para lograr un fin.

– Está bien. Ya nos sentamos. Antes de que nos explique qué pasa, Señor Potter, creo que sería mejor que sus padres le expliquen que pasó hace 14 años.

Harry miró agradecido a Hecate, si bien aun sentía cierto malestar cuando la veía tenía que reconocer que ella había hecho mucho por ayudarlo. Además le gustaba la idea, quería saber su historia; la historia de lo que pasó cuando era pequeño y todavía no llegaba con los Potter. Y sentía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era su madre.

– Muy bien – dijo Zeus con un largo suspiro dando a entender lo fastidiado que estaba con la situación. Ya no era el mismo Dios de antes, ahora era mas paciente y también mas justo. Y si era sincero consigo mismo odiaría que su hijo viera lo que era antes. – Todo comenzó hace poco mas de 14 años; en ese entonces todos estábamos en guerra, unos contra otros. Nuestra familia ni siquiera era eso, una familia. Nuestros hijos morían por motivos sin sentido. El verlos morir dolía terriblemente pero nuestro orgullo era mayor, hasta que nos cansamos de verlos sufrir y mis hermanos y yo decidimos hacer algo para parar esa estúpida guerra que solo ocasionaba sufrimiento.

El relato tenía a todos atentos y sin parpadear. A los magos les costaba creer que los Dioses hubieran sido capaces de ver morir a sus hijos sólo por su orgullo.

Harry los miraba con cierto horror y los Dioses, que habían estado pendientes de Harry al ver su mirada bajaron la vista al piso, avergonzados de su vida pasada y de lo que habían hecho.

– Mis hermanos y yo – continuó Hades con voz suave y con un ademán abarcando a Zeus y Poseidon – decidimos reunirnos y hablar pacíficamente para intentar dar fin a la guerra. Estuvimos deliberando durante casi una semana pero simplemente no podíamos ponernos de acuerdo; cada idea era descartada de inmediato. Hasta que un día decidimos que lo que mas deseábamos era comenzar de nuevo. Los tres decidimos que lo mejor era tener un hijo.

– Al principio – siguió Poseidon – planeamos que cada uno tendría un hijo y los criaríamos junto con los hijos de mis sobrinos – señaló a los demás – Pero para lograrlo era demasiado difícil; normalmente los hijos de Zeus, Hades y mios son los que ocasionan los conflictos así que correríamos con el peligro que nuestros nuevos hijos ocasionaran mas guerras. Así que contactamos a Hecate para hacerle una consulta; le preguntamos si con sus poderes podía lograr que con nuestra sangre y otros fluidos – Poseidon les dio una mirada donde les decía que no se atrevieran a preguntar sobre eso – Naciera un bebé. Hecate nos dio buenas noticias y entonces comenzó un nuevo plan.

Sirius y Remus se quedaron sin aliento al comprender lo que querían dar a entender con esa historia; Harry no tenía una madre sino tres padres. Y no unos simples padres sino los Tres Grandes Dioses Grecorromanos.

– Hecate nos dijo que al día siguiente volvería con lo necesario y que tuviéramos todo listo – era el turno de Zeus para seguir con la historia – así que para cuando ella regresó estábamos mas que ansiosos. No sabemos qué hizo exactamente pero al final el resultado fue un huevo del cristal mas puro y dentro de este había un bebé. Nuestro hijo tardó dos meses en nacer, al parecer necesitaba desarrollar sus poderes. Cuando por fin pudimos tenerlo en nuestros brazos todos nuestros problemas se fueron al olvido, solo bastó con mirar sus hermosos ojos verdes y su sonrisa – Zeus sonrió viendo directamente a Harry – Esa sonrisa llena de inocencia nos hechizó y nos hizo avergonzarnos de todo nuestro pasado, de las discusiones absurdas, de las malditas guerras que no servían para nada mas que causar daño, destrucción y dolor. Decidimos llamar Harrison a ese bebé.

– Durante un año – dijo Apolo ya que su padre y tíos no podían y dirigiéndose directamente a Harry – El año que estuviste con nosotros, nos desvivimos por hacerte el niño mas feliz porque con tu sola presencia nos hacías feliz a nosotros. En olimpo no había mas discusiones sino juegos y risas; todos los días podías ver a alguno de nosotros en pequeñas riñas para decidir quién podía cuidarte. Fue el año mas feliz de toda nuestra eternidad; tengo que admitir que nunca habíamos estado tan felices, ni siquiera cuando nacían nuestros hijos.

– Un día – Siguió Poseidon – Mientras estábamos en una junta te dejamos en tu habitación, estabas durmiendo y no queríamos molestarte. Estábamos a mitad de un debate cuando Hermes nos informó que algo andaba mal en tú habitación. Para cuando llegamos ya no estabas, alguien te había llevado frente a nuestras narices. Aun no sabemos quién fue, después de todos estos agónicos años sin ti no sabemos quién es la persona responsable.

Harry estaba en shock, ahora menos que nunca creía ser la persona que ellos buscaban. Simplemente no podía. ¿Cómo creer algo así cuando toda tu vida ha sido un infierno y no has podido hacer nada para mejorarla? ¿Aún así creían que él era el hijo de los Tres Grandes?

– No puede ser, simplemente no puedo ser yo a quien buscan – dijo negando con la cabeza y con voz afectada.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo niegas con tanto ahínco? – Preguntó Atenea quien estaba cansada de pensar en las múltiples razones por las cuales Harrison no quisiera aceptarlos.

– Porque no puedo ser hijo de ellos – respondió con obviedad.

Harry la veía como queriendo que aceptaran que no era más que una equivocación o una broma muy elaborada.

– ¿Por qué no puedes ser su hijo? – volvió a preguntar la Diosa.

– ¡Por que no soy nadie! – gritó Harry levantándose de donde se encontraba sentado – ¡Por que soy débil! ¿Y quieren que crea que soy hijo de ellos? ¿De tres de los Dioses mas poderosos e importantes? Esto no es mas que una broma, ¿de verdad quieren que crea que yo, alguien tan simple, soy hijo de ellos? ¿yo, que no se puede defender de unos simples muggles que hacían conmigo lo que querían? – A este punto Harry lloraba – Unos débiles muggles que me trataban de la peor manera siempre diciendo que era lo mejor para mi, para sacar la rareza de mi. Nunca pude defenderme, ¿y en verdad piensan que creeré que soy una especie de Dios o algo así? Pues déjame decirte algo ¡no lo creo!

Los Dioses se sentían furiosos por lo que Harry decía. Alguien lo había maltratado, incluso golpeado ¿y dónde estaban ellos? ah si, lamentándose.

– Tenga, esto eliminará sus dudas – dijo Hecate entregándole un pergamino que Harry reconoció como la prueba de herencia de Gringotts.

Harry comenzó a leerlo al principio con reticencia. Cuando llegó a la parte de la Alma Gemela no lo podía creer, ¿tendría a un hombre como pareja? y lo mas importante ¿¡Él!? ¿Por qué de entre todos los hombres del mundo tenía que ser él? ¿El destino lo odiaba tanto?

Pero dejando fuera por ahora a su Pareja Destinada, leyó los nombres de sus padres biológicos y el título que ostentaba. En el pergamino venía que, en efecto, Zeus, Hades y Poseidon eran sus padres y que eso lo convertía en el Príncipe del Olimpo y por lo tanto principal Heredero al Trono.


	12. Capítulo 9

Sí, Harry estaba en problemas. En muchos, muchos problemas y muy graves.

Harry sentía la mirada penetrante de Sirius, estaba claro que quería leer el pergamino y él no podía permitir eso ¡No quería que se enterara del nombre que estaba escrito ahí! NO por ahora, al menos. Ya tenía suficiente con el tema de sus padres, con que resultó ser algún tipo de príncipe del Olimpo, que tenía una familia numerosa y lo más importante, que sus padres lo amaban, ¿por que lo que veía en sus ojos era amor? ¿Cierto?

Harry siempre había querido ser parte de una familia numerosa y que lo amara; el que hubiera tantas personas viéndolo con amor le parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Una situación que no podía terminar de creer.

Las personas normalmente lo veían con codicia, odio, rencor... sentimientos negativos: siempre querían algo. Ron era un gran ejemplo, solo fingía ser su amigo para tener fama y dinero fácil. Hermione... Hermione solo destacaba por su cerebro, y ni siquiera en eso era buena. Ella no contaba con una magia fuerte, los hechizos los hacia con muy poca potencia; lo único que hacia que lograra pasar de año eran sus conocimientos, sólo eso tenía y por esa razón fingía ser su amiga, ella quería usar la fama de Harry para obtener algo.

Harry era infinitamente más poderoso e inteligente que ellos dos juntos, así que ni en sus más locos sueños lograrían lo que querían.

Y sí, Harry aún pensaba que no merecía tener esos padres, pero supuso que no le costaría mucho acostumbrarse.

Al escuchar la historia le había impactado el enterarse que había nacido de tres padres gracias a la magia, en realidad nunca pensó que eso fuese posible. Tal vez se estaba adelantando mucho, pero imaginó una vida con su pareja, casados y con hijos, ahora sabia que gracias a la magia podía lograrlo.

No podía creerlo ¡Ya estaba imaginando una vida con él! Apenas había leído su nombre unos minutos atrás y ya estaba soñando, anhelando, una vida junto a él, ¡él de entre todas las personas! NO sabía si era afortunado o no de tenerlo a él (¡ÉL!) como pareja, su alma gemela, su otra mitad.

Harry incluso había olvidado todo el tema de sus padres.

Sirius quería, ansiaba leer ese pergamino para saber qué exactamente había sido lo que hizo que Harry cambiara de expresión tantas veces. Primero fue aceptación, después sorpresa, horror, emoción, enojo y sorpresa de nuevo.

¡Sirius sólo quería saber!

– Es cierto – dijo Harry después de unos minutos. Había recordado que sus padres estaban esperando alguna reacción de él. Además se dio cuenta que con sus inseguridades los estaba lastimando, no quería eso pero tampoco sabía cómo evitarlo. – Aquí dice que son mis padres – al momento de verlos les sonrió tímidamente, no sabía cómo hablarles.

Los Dioses suspiraron con alegría al ver su sonrisa, supieron en ese instante que su pequeño les estaba abriendo su corazón, dándoles una oportunidad de ser una familia, de ser parte de su vida.

Era increíble como pasaron de la angustia a la felicidad por una sonrisa. Una hermosa y cálida sonrisa.

Harry se sintió rodeado por un par de brazos que lo sostenían fuertemente, con intenciones de nunca soltarlo; él respondió al abrazo. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con ojos verdes del mismo tono que los suyos; esos ojos le mostraban claramente los sentimientos de su padre Poseidon, ellos le decían la felicidad tan grande que sentía, era tanta que Harry la sentía en su corazón.

Harry vio más allá de Poseidon y sus ojos se enfocaron en sus otros dos padres, quienes tenían en ceño fruncido. Claro indicio de que estaban molestos.

Molestos por no ser el los que lo abrazaban.

Hades y Zeus se acercaron y quitaron a su hermano para poder abrazar a su pequeño.

Harry de pronto se encontró rodeado de su familia; de sus padres y hermanos. Los semidioses poco a poco se fueron acercando.

Harry nunca se había sentido tan feliz, tan dichoso.

Los magos veían a Harry con ternura; contentos que por fin tuviera una familia, personas que lo amaban incondicionalmente. Ellos lo querían, unos como hermano y otros como hijo, pero sabían perfectamente que nada igualaba el amor de la familia.

Cuando se separaron todos tenían lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas; Ares intentaba ocultarlo, no podía perder su reputación.

Harry por la emoción y la felicidades había dejado caer el pergamino y no notó cuando lo recogieron.

Remus notó el pergamino en el suelo y lo levantó. No tenía intención de leerlo, de verdad que no, no quería invadir la privacidad de su cachorro; pero al captar el nombre de alguien conocido le llamó la atención y no pudo evitar leerlo.

Lo que leyó le impactó más, mucho más que enterarse quiénes eran los padres de Harry o incluso de conocer a la Diosa Hecate.

Remus tampoco evitó gritar.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad!

Harry giró rápidamente y vio a un Remus sumamente pálido, mirando directamente y sin parpadear el pergamino. Estaba claro que Remus ya había leído quién era su alma gemela y como supuso se iba a negar a aceptarlo.

– Harry, por favor, dime que él no es tu alma gemela ¿Por qué de entre miles de posibilidades tiene que ser Él? ¿Es que no había alguien mejor?

– Remus...

– ¡No! Harry, ¿te das cuenta que esto cambiará por completo tu vida? ¡Has estado ya algún tiempo con él! Es imposible que ese imbécil no se haya dado cuenta, su magia debía estar diciéndoselo. Es imposible ignorar un llamado de esa magnitud, además que para este punto ya no te ve como a un niño ¡Él debe saber y no me dijo nada!

– ¿Remus? ¿Qué está pasando? – Sirius realmente no podía creer que Remus enloqueciera de esa manera ni que ahora mismo le estuviera gritando a su Harry.

– ¡Tu no me hables, Sirius! ¡No quiero hablar ahora mismo contigo! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!

– Remus...

– No, Harry. No lo defiendas ni intentes justificarlo.

– ¡Pero es que él no lo sabe! ¡He estado tratando de decirte justamente eso todo este tiempo! ¡No. Lo. Sabe!

– ¿Alguien podría decirme, por favor, qué diablos está pasando? – sí, Sirius ya se había cansado de que al parecer hablaran de él. Y hablar era una forma decente de decir que ambos estaban gritando.

– Toma – Dijo Remus entregándole el pergamino a Sirius. Él lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo.

– ¡Remus, no!

– Lo siento cachorro, pero es lo mejor.

Harry solo se quedó callado, sabía que tenía que estar molesto con Remus por leer e inmiscuirse en temas que solo concernían a Harry; pero no podía, no podía molestarse con Remus porque sabía que él solo veía por su felicidad.

Los demás... Ellos solo veían confundidos y en silencio la situación que se estaba desarrollando frente a ellos. Los Dioses solo se sentían desplazados.

– ¡¿Qué?!

Harry cerró sus ojos fuertemente. No le sorprendía la reacción de Sirius.

– Harry, ¿qué está pasando?

Harry giró hacia Draco, fue quien se atrevió a preguntar.

– No es nada grave...

– ¡¿Que no es grave?! – el grito de Sirius fue tan fuerte que Harry se encogió en su lugar.

– No, no es tan grave Sirius. Justo por esa reacción que estas teniendo no quería mostrarte nada. Te lo iba a decir cuando estuviéramos solos.

– ¿Harry? – Volvió a preguntar Draco cuando vio que Sirius no iba a decir nada.

– Como dije, no es nada grave. Sirius solo está leyendo quién es mi alma gemela. – Dijo Harry con voz calmada.

– ¿Y es tan malo como para que tanto Remus como Sirius se pongan de esa manera? – A Neville le parecía graciosa la situación. Nunca había visto al profesor Lupin ponerse de esa manera.

– Pues... Creo que no es malo. Sorprendente e inesperado sí, pero nunca malo. – A Harry nunca le pareció malo su alma gemela, al contrario, esta sumamente feliz de saber que ya lo conocía y que ya lo quería desde antes de saber que sería su pareja para toda la vida.

– ¿Quién es tu alma gemela , Harry? – Preguntaron los gemelos.

– Es alguien que ya conocen, chicos.

– ¿Lo conocemos? – Los gemelos vieron disimuladamente hacía Draco. Ellos conocían los sentimientos que tenía hacía Harry aunque lo intentara ocultar, las miradas que le daba Draco a su amigo demostraba más que las palabras.

– ¡Ya, Harry! No lo hagas de emoción, di quién es. – Draco en su interior deseaba ser él. Desde que había conocido a Harry en él había nacido un amor hacía su amigo. Era su mas grande secreto.

– Yo... Yo soy su alma gemela.

Como en cámara lenta todos giraron hacía quien dijo esa frase.

Los Dioses lo miraban evaluándolo, pensando si lo consideraban alguien bueno para su pequeño.

Zeus miró a Apolo para confirmar si lo que decía ese mago era cierto y también para saber si era alguien confiable. Al ver que Apolo asintió, Zeus se propuso investigar al que sería la pareja de su hijo para toda la eternidad.

Harrison, al ser hijo de ellos tres, también era un Dios y eso quería decir que, al mezclarse la linea de vida de ambos, la pareja de su hijo se convertiría en un Dios. No existía otra manera para que viviera eternamente. Además de convertirse en Dios, él, también obtendría el poder de envejecer o rejuvenecer a la edad que quisiera.

Los amigos de Harry simplemente no podían creerlo. Nunca pensaron en esa posibilidad. Siempre creyeron que sería alguno de ellos.

Luna parecía encantada con lo que pasaba. Por primera vez se veía interesada en algo que estaba ocurriendo en el presente.

– ¿Tu? – Draco estaba controlando sus sentimientos para no demostrar lo afectado que estaba. Blaise solo ocultó su sonrisa por lo obvio que era su amigo, no creía que fuera posible que Harry no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Draco.

– Si, debí haberlo sabido. Como dice Lunático, mi magia me lo decía.

– ¿Pero estas seguro, Sirius? – Volvió a preguntar Draco ganando miradas extrañadas de sus amigos, de aquellos que no sabían de sus sentimientos.

– Si, yo soy el alma gemela de Harry

( _Editado)_

 _A_ **Renesmee Black Cullen1096** : No acostumbro a responder los Reviews (porque revelaría muchas cosas del fic, no por otra cosa), pero ¡fuiste la primera en acertar sobre la pareja de Harry! Te dedico este capítulo (si, no es mucho).

¡Gracias a mi beta por su invaluable ayuda!


	13. Capítulo 10

Draco se separó de los demás, no quería que Harry se diera cuenta de su sufrimiento y aun menos quería arruinar el que su amigo haya encontrado a su Alma Gemela. Lo amaba pero si su felicidad estaba con otra persona que no fuera él lo aceptaría.

Tanto magos como Dioses estaban aun incrédulos. Los padres de Harrison hablarían personalmente con ese hombre.

Y mientras todos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, Harry miraba molesto a un arrepentido Remus. No tenían que decírselo, ya sabía que había hecho algo realmente malo y su cachorro tenía toda la razón de estar enojado con él. Su lobo también se lo decía y sorprendentemente parecía asustado.

\- Lo siento, cachorro, perdoname. No era mi intensión causar todo esto pero simplemente no pude detenerme al leer que este idiota es tu Alma Gemela - Dijo Remus y en su voz se oía claramente su arrepentimiento.

\- Ya está hecho, ya no importa - Le respondió Harry con voz molesta, si bien no se podía enojar con Remus si que podía hacerle creer que estaba muy molesto con él. Que le sirviera de lección. - Después hablaremos tu y yo Sirius - Se dirigió al nombrado - Ahora quiero conocer a mi familia - Les sonrió a los Dioses.

\- ¿Qué te parece ir al Olimpo? ¿No quieres conocer el lugar que será tu hogar de ahora en adelante? No sé tú, pero en lo personal no estoy muy cómoda aquí - Preguntó Hera a su pequeño príncipe con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

\- Y después que termines de conocer tu hogar y a tu familia - Comenzó a decir Hecate - ¿Me permitirias un poco de tu sangre? Quiero hacer un estudio para saber qué habilidades tienes y cuáles puedes desarrollar. Además de saber si en ti existen hechizos, pociones o cualquier cosa que pudiera ser dañino.

\- ¿No se hizo ya en el banco?

\- En efecto Sirius, pero alguien en Gringotts convenientemente los destruyó. Obviamente ya fue castigado como correspondía, es mejor que no pregunten. Por ello necesito solo un poco de su sangre, joven príncipe - Se explicó Hecate.

\- Claro que si, la que necesite - Respondió Harry con una sonrisa, nadie podría opacar su felicidad ¡había encontrado a su familia! Aunque aun le costaba asimilar que esas personas lo fueran - ¿Podría llevar a mis amigos, a Remus y a Sirius? - Preguntó a sus padres y puso ojos de cachorrito, era una vista tan tierna que los Dioses ni siquiera pudieron pensar en negarse así que lo único que hicieron fue asentir - ¡Genial! Gracias - Y les regaló una sonrisa realmente hermosa.

\- Por ti, hijo, lo que sea. - Le sonrió Zeus - Ahora, en unos segundos conocerán el hogar de los Dioses. Les pido que cierren los ojos ya que para transportarlos a todos tenemos que cambiar a nuestra forma divina y eso no es bueno para ustedes.

Zeus, después de que todos los magos hicieran lo que les indicó, los transportó a la sala del Olimpo y después cada Dios y Diosa se fueron apareciendo ante los magos que veían asombrados la majestuosidad del lugar.

Harry veía en su mente ese mismo lugar, lo recordaba, estaba seguro que había estado ahí antes y no había diferencia alguna del lugar.

\- Hijo- llamó Zeus maravillandose al poder decir de nuevo esa palabra a su pequeño príncipe. - Quisiéramos saber de ti, de lo que ha sido tu vida - le dijo en cuanto tuvo la atención de Harry - Me duele decirlo pero no sabemos nada de ti - y su mirada se tornó triste.

\- Es cierto, nos hemos perdido toda tu vida - fue turno de Hades el intentar convencerlo al ver a Harry dudar - Por favor, hijo.

\- ¿Por favor? - Poseidón preguntó mientras lo miraba con ojos de foca bebé a lo que los demás se enternecieron y soltaron varios "aww".

Harry sabía que no se podía negar ante esa mirada y es que él hacía una exactamente igual con sus amigos cuando quería obtener algo. No le quedó de otra más que asentir rindiendose ante sus padres.

\- Esta bien - Harry suspiró rendido- ¿Qué quieren saber?

\- ¿Todo? - Apolo sonrió inocente.

\- Lo que tu quieras decirnos, pero antes... - Hera apareció sillones para todos. Los semidioses y magos se sentaron y pensaron que nunca habían estado tan comodos, esos sillones eran el cielo. Los Dioses también se sentaron en varios sillones, no prestaron atención a sus tronos porque no lo sentían correcto o necesario. - Espero que estén cómodos - Hera vio como todos sentían - Ahora cielo, como dije, puedes decirnos lo que tu quieras, nosotros no vamos a obligarte a nada.

Los semidioses aún no podían acostumbrarse a esa nueva faceta de Hera y es que era realmente raro que ella se portada tan amable con alguien.

\- Bueno... Mi niñez no fue la mejor, después de que James y Lily murieron Albus Dumbledore me llevó con los Dursley quienes yo creía que eran mis tíos. Ellos no me querían, realmente no sé por qué aceptaron "cuidarme", aunque creo que estaban amenazados y además recibían dinero como pago por mantenerme en su casa. Ellos nunca me dieron amor, nunca, y creo que por eso me cuesta demostrar mis sentimientos porque con ellos aprendí a guardarme todo. - Harry sonrió avergonzado mientras sus amigos y familia lo veían atentamente, no querían interrumpirlo ya que algo les decía que si lo hacían Harry no les diría nada mas - Desde niño me hacían cocinarles y no les importaba si me quemaba o cortaba, me obligaban a limpiar toda la casa y si me negaba o no lo hacía bien Vernon me golpeaba. Mi recámara era la alacena debajo de las escaleras, lo fue hasta que llegó la carta de Hogwarts y los Dursley me dieron la segunda recámara de Dudley, por miedo claro está.

Todos los Dioses estaban intentando controlarse, no querían causar desastres y matar a inocentes. Su Príncipe, su pequeño niño había vivido un infierno cuando había tenido a toda su familia buscándolo, lo habían maltratado y todo por las ansias de poder de un mortal que no tenía ningún valor. Ellos se encargarían de hacerlo pagar, Hades ya pensaba en todas las torturas que tendría que pasar ese tal Albus Dumbledore.

Los magos sangre pura estaban horrorizados, para ellos un niño era casi sagrado y era una aberración el siquiera pensar en golpear o maltratar a un niño, además de que era un pase a Azkaban por al menos un par de años.

\- Cuando cumplí once - siguió Harry - recibí la carta de Hogwarts y pensé que todo iba a cambiar. Que el mundo mágico era una nueva oportunidad para mi, que podría vivir en paz. Pero no, el viejo envió uno de sus lacayos más leal, Hagrid, quien venera a ese maldito viejo. Hagrid se aseguró de hablarme mal de los Slytherin, de imponer la idea de que los Gryffindor eran los buenos, la luz, mientras que los Slytherin sólo eran oscuridad. Después, en el tren, Ronald Weasley reafirmó esa idea y se aseguró de ser mi "mejor amigo" cosa que le traería fama por el simple hecho de ser amigo del "niño-que-vivió". Les creí, a él y a Granger, creí que en verdad querían ser mis amigos por quien era y no por el estúpido título que me dieron, sabía que muchos se acercaban a mi para aprovechar la fama pero Ron y Hermione se encargaban que se fueran y yo estúpidamente creí que lo hacían porque eran mis amigos.

\- Ahora sabes la verdad y tienes verdaderos amigos que te seguirán y apoyarán hasta el final. Nosotros estamos dispuestos a todo por ti Harry - Dijo Draco dándole un abrazo.

\- Es cierto, siempre has tenido nuestro apoyo, Remus y yo no pudimos estar para ti en tu niñez pero ahora no habrá nada ni nadie que nos separe de ti - Sirius abrazó a Harry mientras les daba una mirada decidida a los Dioses, él no permitiría que nadie lo separara de ese niño que se había vuelto su vida. Sirius sólo vivía por él, por ese pequeño que tenía en sus brazos, no tenía nada mas por lo que vivir, tal vez Remus pero no era lo mismo.

\- Esos Dursley van a pagar por lo que te hicieron, si bien no los puedo ir a matar si puedo hacer que sufran en vida - Harry miraba preocupado a Zeus quien tenía una mirada diabólica, Harry no quería que sus padres se llenaran de sentimientos negativos como era la venganza, él no quería vengarse de nadie sólo iba a poner en su lugar a todas las personas que intentaron utilizarlo o que se aprovecharon de él y su inocencia.

\- Mejor sigue con tu relato, quiero saber quién o quiénes se merecen un trato especial en mi sala privada de castigos - todos se estremecieron ante la sonrisa del Dios del Inframundo, esa era una sonrisa demasiado inquietante y muy parecida a la que algunas veces hacía Harrison.

\- Bueno - comenzó Harry algo dudoso - en mi primer año en Hogwarts tuve que luchar con uno de mis profesores quien estaba poseído por el espíritu de Voldemort. Tuve que enfrentarme a él después de pasar por distintas pruebas que el viejo había puesto y estuve apunto de morir a manos de Voldemort, aunque ahora sé que posiblemente no habría muerto. Días después, cuando me recuperé y estábamos a días de salir del colegio, hablé con Dumbledore y le supliqué que me dejara quedarme en Hogwarts, que no quería volver con los Dursley pero el viejo me dijo que sólo exagerada, que no creía posible que mis "tios" hicieran todas las cosas que le dije, que si me regañaban era sólo para educarme. Fue tan convincente que incluso llegué a pensar que Dumbledore tenía razón y que yo sólo era un mal agradecido con mis tíos, después de todo ellos me habían aceptado en su casa, llegué a pensar que me merecía todo el maltrato físico y psicológico.

Todos maldecian a Dumbledore más no exteriorizaban sus pensamientos para no hacer sentir mal a Harry. Pero ya se encargarían de eliminar esos pensamientos de su Príncipe, él se merecía lo mejor y tendría lo mejor, ya no habría maltratos y quien se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima o a dirigirle una mala palabra conocería de lo que eran capaces los Dioses cuando reunían esfuerzos por una persona, no habría lugar en el mundo donde esconderse de su castigo.

 **(Capítulo sin editar)**


	14. Capítulo 11

Harry al ver los ánimos de todos decidió que era mejor esperar a contarles lo que sucedió los siguientes años. Si bien sus amigos sabían un poco del trato que había recibido por sus supuestos amigos no sabían todos los hechos.

Mientras relataba pensó en omitir o mentir en algunas cosas pero si no podía ser honesto y dejar salir sus sentimientos, ¿qué clase de persona sería? Su familia y amigos le estaban dando una oportunidad irrepetible de dejar salir esas emociones negativas que sólo lo estaban lastimado y él pensaba en mentirles.

Él quería que todos asimilaran sus palabras y supuso que necesitaban tiempo, él necesitaba tiempo. Aún no creía del todo que Sirius; su padrino y a quien intentó ver cómo un padre y no logró, era su alma gemela, su compañero de vida, aquel con quien formaría una familia en el futuro. Sirius lo veia a él como su cachorro, como un niño, incluso creía que como un hijo; a Harry no le gustaba que ahora que Sirius sabía que era su alma gemela se vería obligado a quererlo de una forma diferente, Harry no lo quería así, deseaba que lo amara porque Sirius así lo quería no porque se viera obligado por lo que decía un pergamino.

No sabía cómo sentirse, si bien al principio se emocionó un poco e incluso planeo un futuro ahora lo pensaba mejor y se dio cuenta de su error, no había dejado hablar a Sirius. No había querido escucharlo y Sirius sólo respetó su decisión de "hablar más tarde". Ahora Harry se sentía terrible y sólo quería alejarse un poco de todos ellos, se sentía abrumado por sus sentimientos, mismos que había estado reprimiendo desde que llegó a la Casa de los Gritos y desde que conoció a los Dioses, sus padres.

Necesitaba pensar, estar sólo, fuera de las miradas de furia y venganza. Tenía que dejarles claro a todos que él no quería ninguna venganza para nadie, sólo pedía justicia por lo que le hicieron. Venganza era rebajarse al mismo nivel de aquellos que lo lastimado, justicia era hacer que recibieran lo que merecían por sus malos actos, para Harry la justicia era que fueran a Azkaban por sus delitos. Aunque posiblemente él estaba mal pero ya se vería más adelante, ahora en lo que pensaba era en salir de esa sala.

Hestia intuía los pensamientos de su querido niño así que sin preguntarle a nadie lo transportó a su pequeño pero hermoso templo, era un lugar tranquilo donde Harrison podría estar sólo y buscar la paz que necesitaba. Ella se dio cuenta que todos la miraban molestos y se dispuso a explicarse antes de que el dramático de su hermano Zeus haga una escena ante los pequeños magos.

— Sus sentimientos y pensamientos eran caoticos, él necesita asimilar por todo lo que ha pasado. Enterarse de quiénes son sus padres, que es o será un dios, su alma gemela y además confiarnos un poco de lo que ha sufrido todos estos años lo han abrumado, no sabe cómo procesar todo, necesita tiempo. No les diré dónde esta, denle el tiempo que necesita y no lo presionen — tras decir eso, Hestia se retiró de la sala con rumbo a los jardines.

Dentro todos se quedaron quietos, perdidos en sus pensamientos, asimilando todo.

 **~ Despacho del Director, Hogwarts ~**

Hace dos días Dumbledore había perdido el rastro de su pequeño peón y todo por culpa del idiota de Black.

Muchas veces el viejo había intentado entrar a Grimmauld Place #12 sin éxito, siempre terminaba tirado en la calle porque las barreras lo repetían. Había intentado todo lo que se le pudiera ocurrir, desde magia de luz hasta la más oscura que él sabía y nada había funcionado, intentó entrar llevando un poco de la sangre de Black para confundir las barreras y para su frustración no funcionó. Nada funcionaba y él necesitaba esa casa, quería entrar porque deseaba obtener todo el conocimiento impreso en los libros que se encontraban en la biblioteca Black.

En los pensamientos de Dumbledore sólo él podía manejar ese conocimiento, sólo él podía ser así de poderoso; el que otros obtuvieran ese conocimiemto antes que él era inconcebible, nadie más que él tenía la sabiduría necesaria para manejar esa información y no sucumbir ante la sed de poder.

El viejo tenía a la mayoría de la Orden buscando a Potter y Black. Ellos no deberían de estar muy lejos de eso estaba seguro, los artefactos en su escritorio le habrían avisado de ello ya que estaban conectados directamente a la sangre y magia del niño, Dumbledore ya sabría si Potter hubiera salido del país.

El que ese par desapareciera había frustrado sus planes y él de los Weasley, justo este verano comenzarían a darle las pociones para tenerlo controlado y que se enamorara de la más pequeña de los Weasley; pero no, el niño idiota se había ido y no le había dicho a nadie que lo haría, ni siquiera a sus supuestos amigos, esos a los que Dumbledore pagaba.

Dumbledore siguió paseándose por su despacho mientras pensaba y planeaba el nuevo paso que daría, todo esto lo hacía sin siquiera sospechar que el siguiente año escolar no sería como esperaba, sus planes iban a caer poco a poco y todas las personas involucradas pagarían por el daño que habían ocasionado.

 **~Casa Weasley~**

Bill, Charlie y Percy estaban escondidos escuchando la enojada voz de su madre, desde hace dos días Molly Weasley estaba furiosa por la desaparición de Harry y por no poder entrar a la casa de Sirius. Ella ya había planeado irse adueñado de esa casa poco a poco y es que era tan codiciosa que no le importaba el ejemplo que daba a sus hijos, con esas acciones Molly sólo enseñaba a sus hijos que robar no era algo malo.

Ellos tres, dos noches antes, habían escuchado la discusión que tuvieron Dumbledore, Molly y Arthur. Al parecer Dumbledore culpaba a Molly por no asegurarse que Harry se fuera con sus supuestos tíos. También fueron testigos del interrogatorio que siguió para los gemelos quienes afortunadamente no confesaron la verdad, fue una suerte que por la furia al director se le olvidara usar Veritaserum.

Ahora estaban escuchando a una Molly enojada que se quejaba a viva voz de no poder obtener su casa y esos miles de galeones. Se suponía que ellos no deberían estar allí pero los gemelos les habían avisado que saldrían para acompañar a Harry y que ahora era trabajo de ellos tres el vigilar a esas personas que se decían ser sus padres.

Y allí estaban, viendo a la mujer que les dio la vida quien resultó ser un monstruo. Y su padre, ese hombre que siempre les dijo que los amaba, ahora estaba apoyando a su madre y todo por su codicia y ambición, porque deseaban tener dinero sin hacer absolutamente nada, querían la fortuna de los Potter y si podían también el dinero Black.

 **~En algún lugar~**

Lo había visto todo, había sido testigo de todas las acciones realizadas por la codicia y el hambre de poder por parte de personas insignificantes.

Vio cuando ese pequeño niño fue abandonado con esas horribles personas, fue testigo de los maltratos y todo el sufrimiento que había tenido a tan temprana edad.

Quiso ayudarlo, claro que lo quiso. Nunca fue su intención que eso pasara, sólo quería darles una lección a los Dioses y terminó haciéndole daño a un inocente. Cuando se dio cuenta de su error e intentó remediarlo las Moiras se presentaron e impidieron que pudiera hacer algo, tuvo que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos y ser un testigo silencioso de los crímenes cometidos.

Ahora, después de algunos años, seguía siendo un testigo silencioso y veía la reunión de ese niño con sus padres. Fue testigo de la confusión, la felicidad y las demás emociones que invadieron al pequeño. Vio con gran alegría el pequeño brillo de felicidad que se instaló en esos ojos verdes, unos ojos hermosos debía admitir.

Pronto llegaría el futuro que las Moiras mencionaron, un futuro que prosperaría si se tomaban las secciones correctas pero si hacían algo equivocado el futuro sería el peor que podrían imaginar, ni siquiera él se salvaría.

No tenía más opción que esperar y ver, sólo eso.

 **~Olimpo, sala de conferencias~**

Los semidioses y los magos estaban hablando, los héroes sentían curiosidad por Harry y habían decidido hacer preguntas a los magos.

Todo eso se llevaba a cabo bajo la mirada y total atención de los Dioses, quienes también estaban curiosos por saber un poco de su pequeño príncipe.

Mientras hablaban Hera hizo aparecer un banquete y todos comieron. Al principio los magos habían estado reacios a hacerlo pero al ver que Luna se acercaba a la mesa y comía sin preocuparse todos siguieron su ejemplo y comenzaron a comer. Sirius incluso había apartado un poco de comida para Harry, tenía que volver en algún momento y seguro tendría hambre.

Después de comer volvieron a sentarse y se dispusieron a esperar, si bien los Tres Grandes querían hablar con el hombre que supuestamente era el Alma Gemela de su hijo decidieron posponerlo hasta que su Príncipe terminara de contar su historia, además que no querían molestarlo dañando a una persona importante para él.

Justo cuando todos comenzaron a desesperarse las puertas se abrieron y por ellas entraron unos sonrientes Harry y Hestia.

 _Posiblemente este capítulo no llene sus expectativas y lo siento por eso._ _Debo confesar que muchas veces quise rendirme con esta historia, no seguir escribiendo. Las ideas simplemente no llegaban y mis motivaciones habían desaparecido._ _Gracias a sus comentarios decidí que no, no la abandonaría, que tenía que terminarla. Este es un proyecto que comenzó como algo personal al no poder encontrar un crossover entre el mundo de Harry y el de Percy así que lo seguiré aunque tarde una vida en terminarlo._


	15. Capítulo 12

**_Templo de Hestia, jardines._**

Cuando Harry apareció en medio de unos jardines hermosos no dudó en recortarse y calmar sus agitados sentimientos. Necesitaba pensar con calma y decidir muchas cosas. Tenía, por primera vez, la opción de tomar decisiones y encaminar el rumbo que él quisiera.

Tenía millones de opciones y, lo más importante, personas que lo querían incondicionalmente. Siempre quiso una familia numerosa y ahora la tenía. También contaba con el amor de sus amigos y sobre todo de sus padres, ya no creía que lo estaban engañando o que era una broma muy bien elaborada.

Él, un niño al que siempre consideraron sin valor, tenía una familia que lo amaba y no era cualquier familia, no, todos ellos eran Dioses ¡Dioses! Tenía cientos de primos y todos ellos eran semidioses; él mismo era un Dios, aun en desarrollo pero un Dios al fin.

Toda su vida había permitido que los demas dirijieran su vida pero ya no, nunca más. A partir de ese momento él haría sus propias decisiones y asumiría las consecuencias.

Ahora sabía que, tomara la decisión que tomara, tendría a su lado personas que lo aceptaban como era y que no tenías expectativas de él.

— Veo que te encuentras muy cómodo y más tranquilo — Escuchó Harry y rapidamente se levantó para percatarse de Hestia quien se encontraba sentada a su lado viéndolo con cariño.

— Necesitaba un momento a solas para asimilar algunas cosas. — Dijo recostandlse de nuevo. Con Hestia se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para hacer eso.

— ¿Aun te cuesta trabajo asimilar quiénes son tus padres?

— No — Respondió Harry — Creo que lo ese asunto lo asimilé y lo acepte demasiado rápido.

— ¿Y entonces qué es lo que te tiene de esa manera? ¿Tu alma gemela? — Indagó Hestia, ella quería comprender un poco a su sobrino,

— Tal vez un poco — Dijo haciendo un mohín — Yo... Entiendo que a algunas personas les parezca mal o que incluso no estén de acuerdo con que Sirius sea mi Alma Gemela pero...

— Pero estas preocupado por lo que tus padres puedan opinar al respecto — Dijo Hestia adivinando las preocupaciones de Harry.

— Si, tal vez un poco. Me preocupa más lo que Sirius piense. Yo realmente no tengo ninguna problema con aceptarlo pero creo que él sí. Él siempre me vió como su cachorro, su pequeño ahijado hijo de su mejor amigo, como un niño; y ahora resulta que somos Almas Gemelas, destinados o como quieran llamarlo. — Dijo intentando explicar con frustración lo que sentía y sus preocupaciones — Sé que todos piensan que yo lo veía como un padre y si, lo acepto, durante un tiempo quise obligarle a verlo de esa manera pero nunca pude. No porque lo quisiera de una forma romántica sino que realmente nunca comviví demasiado tiempo con él. Tanto es así que ahora no tengo ningún problema al imaginar o desear una familia con él pero sé que él sí tiene problemas al verme como su pareja, — Terminó derramando una lágrima.

— Yo creo que no tiene tanto problema si me baso en la forma en que te mira. — Comenzó Hestia y Harry la miró esperanzado — En sus ojos se nota una lucha interna, si bien él te ve como su ahijado tampoco puede despreciar que sean Almas Gemelas. Ustedes nunca podrían ser felices con otras personas por más que se esforzaran y Sirius es consciente de eso. Nunca se atrevería a rechazarte. Además, ¿quién en su sano juicio despreciría al ser más hermoso del universo? — Terminó mientras acariciaba el cabello de Harry quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa ante lo que dijo Hestia.

Si bien Harry no quería que Sirius se viera obligado a aceptarlo por el hecho de que nunca podría ser feliz con alguien más, tampoco estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su felicidad. Harry se prometió que tardara lo que tardara lograría que Sirius se enamorara de él, costara lo que costara.

Con esa decisión tomada sonrió como nunca y agradeció a su tía con un gran abrazo que hizo que Hestia sonriera con ternura.

— Ahora vamos, que debes tener hambre y tus papás han de estar muy preocupados por ti y no nos olvidemos de tus amigos y tu amado. — Y tras decir eso se apareció junto a Harry en la entrada a la Sala de Conferencias.

 ** _Sala de Conferencias_**

Hestia y Harry entraron sonriendo, aun animados por la plática que tuvieron.

Sirius, al verlo regresar, sintió que sus preocupaciones disminuían. Le hizo señas a Harry para que se acercara, en cuanto Harry se sentó a su lado le mostró la comida que había guardado para él.

Sirius, al ver la sonrisa agradecida y esos ojos verdes brillantes, sintió que su corazón daba un salto. De un momento a otro se sentía fantástico, feliz, y solo por ver esa sonrisa.

Los demás en la sala se dieron cuenta inmediatamente que eran ignorados por ese par; estaban en su mundo, en su pequeña burbuja y nadie se atrevió a romper ese momento.

Draco sentía su corazón romperse, amaba a Harry pero era consciente de que nunca podría pasar algo entre ellos, tenía que resignarse a siempre ser solo un amigo para Harry, solo eso.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al sentir dos manos diferentes en sus hombros. No se había percatado de los gemelos, cada uno sentado a un lado de él. Estaba rodeado de los Weasley y ambos intentaban animarlo. Les agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa y ellos se la devolvieron.

Se tenía que olvidar de ese tonto sueño, tenía que superar los sentimientos que tenía por Harry y entre más pronto mejor.

Cuando Harry terminó de comer se dirigió a su familia y amigos.

— Sé que quieren conocer todo de mí — Comenzó diciendo con la mirada hacia abajo — Sé que quieren que les relate todo lo que he vivido pero no puedo, no estoy preparado para decirlo todo. Esto es demasiado para mi.

— No te preocupes Harry — Sirius puso su mano en el hombro de su pequeño — Entendemos que esto es algo que jamás has hecho y no vamos a presionarte, esto será cuando y como tu quieras, ¿verdad? — Dijo viendo seriamente a los Dioses. Que fueran seres muy poderosos no le impedía hacer una sutil amenaza, nada dañaría a Harry, no lo permitiría.

— Estamos de acuerdo, hijo. — Se adelantó a decir Poseidón al ver el enojo en Zeus, su hermano estaba demostrando ser muy celoso con su hijo. A él también le molestaba que ese hombre tocara a su pequeño príncipe pero no podía ignorar la felicidad que reflejaban esos hermosos hijos verdes que tenía su hijo.

Poseidón tenía una decisión tomada desde el momento en el que supo quién es el Alma Gemela de su hijo, él nunca se opondría a la felicidad de su hijo y nunca haría algo para que Harrison lo odiara. Él sabía que su se negaba a aceptar a ese hombre su pequeño lo odiaría para toda la eternidad y Poseidón no podría vivir de esa forma. Así que no, nunca se opondría a esa situación aunque no significa que estuviera muy feliz con eso.

— ¿Qué tal si hacemos otra cosa? ¿Si salimos de aquí? ¿Qué les parecería la idea de conocer el Olimpo? — Con cada pregunta que hacía Hades los chicos se animaban cada vez más y todos asentían emocionados por la oportunidad que se les presentaba. Nunca se les pasó por la cabeza que algún día conocerían a los Dioses Griegos y mucho menos el tan famoso e idolatrado Olimpo.

Así que todos estuvieron conformes con la idea y salieron de la Sala. Siguieron a Apolo que hacia de guía y les explicaba un poco de cada cosa y lugar que veían mientras salían.

Los Tres Grandes se quedaron atrás de todos y solo veían con inmenso amor a su hijo, que emocionado preguntaba sobre todo lo que le llamaba la atención.

Tenían un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad y esta vez no habría nadie que les quitara la felicidad lo juraban por el Río Estigio.

Mientras todos salían se sobre saltaron al escuchar un gran trueno que retumbó por todos lados. Los magos no entendieron de dónde venía pero los semidioses se vieron entre si preocupados.

Sé que es un poco corto y que tal vez no sea lo que esperan pero ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo. Espero tenerlo muy pronto.

¡Un poco de mi inspiración ha vuelto!

Me disculpo por los errores que posiblemente tenga este capítulo.

¡Gracias por seguir aquí!


End file.
